D Va x Valkyr
by DarkxArchangel
Summary: One combat trained Meka pilot and one rogue Warframe sent to hell and back again. And to think the Warframe fell in love with the pilot.
1. Chapter 1

For: N3on Blur

Chapter 1: The Calm before the Hysteria _

Morning wasn't exactly a good time for Hana Song any day of the week, but today, life managed to make it even worse. The day started and Hana felt off even as she struggled to get out of bed, her mind felt sluggish and weak, the combination of physical and mental weakness made for one grumpy child.

This also hindered her usual Starcraft II games. Losses were not unheard of for her, but she needed a good reason. This was one of them. Game after game she simply couldn't focus hard enough to win. Deciding she had enough of the game she went down to meet the rest of the team and check if there was any missions to be done. However when she came out of her room she noticed that there was a distinct lack of people roaming around the building. After what had felt like hours she had managed to find Winston in his lab. "Hey big guy, where is everybody else? Place seems dead." She asked, Winston spoke back without looking back from his computer.

"Hi there Hana. Most are either out and about however some are on a mission currently." He sounded drowzy, as if he didn't get much sleep, or didn't eat enough peanut butter.

"Oh? What are they doing exactly?"

"Earlier this morning, while you were still sleeping, we received a transmission. From Jupiter. Apparently somebody was being held captive by somebody named 'Alad V'. She sounded very calm considering the situation she was in." With a bit more sass than intended, Hana responded,

"Wait, so some of the team is on Jupiter, freaking Jupiter, trying to rescue some chick who was held captive there? How did she even manage to send that? Has she already escaped?"

"Well we set out all we could for this mission in space travel technology and combat. For even if she is lying that signal still came from Jupiter. Who knows what's out there? We believe that it is still worth investigating. As for your last question, she said she had already slain many of this man's crew, she needs only to be extracted from the area."

"Yeah, that's definitely going on the list of 'Strangest Things I've Ever Heard of.'"

"While I will agree that it is quite strange, she did say she found out about Overwatch after hacking into Alad's personal files. She agreed to make an alliance should we help her out. Assuming this is true, she will arrive with the others in approximately three hours. It never hurts to make a first impression." Winston glanced back at Hana, knowing very well that she would rather stay in her room and stream rather than actually meet the person she would be working with from now on.

"Alright, I just hope she's cut out for our line of work."

Shortly after three hours had passed, Hana noticed the team spacecraft coming back to base. Getting up from her chair she wandered over to the massive port doors, noticing Angela currently walking out of them. "Hey doc, how did the mission go?"

"It went rather swell Hana, the base on Jupiter was wiped out with most of their research salvaged. Apparently they were outcasted from a group called the Corpus and follow that madman Alad V. The twisted man ordered all of his men to fire upon us, claiming that he would use us for, 'spare parts.'" A noticeable shiver went down the doctor's body as she spoke.

"Well, that's just pleasant. So where's our new recruit?

"She's currently being taken to a room, she will be ready for tasking by tomorrow. You'll meet her then."

"Alright doc, in that case, i'm just gonna head back to bed."

 _And here I thought I was going to meet the mysterious woman who decimated her way out of captivity._ Despite her sarcastic thoughts, she felt a hint of disappointment that she did not get to meet the new recruit. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to carry her in a backpack out on the field.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
A/N: I really have no excuse as to why it's been months since my last update. I've been job hunting and now I've finally got one but sadly I work from 7 to 6 every weekday, meaning i get very little free time. I also really only write whist i'm either on break or before bed. I promise I'll try harder to get chapters out, but sometimes it's unavoidable. Life has simply been very stressful for the past few months, so I almost forgot about this little project. That's not to say I don't care about it however, people have clearly found this interesting so I will happily continue writing.

(As a side note I have changed my name to DarkxArchangel)

Anyways, enough rambling. Here's Chapter 2!

Not much sleep occurred that night. It confused Hana as she layed in her bed, struggling to stay awake while her alarm rang for 6:30AM, thoughts kept rushing through her head, many of them being about that new recruit. Under most circumstances Hana wouldn't think of it in the slightest if Overwatch were to get a new member, but this mysterious person has to be some kind of talented if they truly managed to fend off an entire research facility and even use their comms to get a ride out. She couldn't stop wondering what this new recruit was going to be like, were they tall? Short? Muscular? Skinny? Curiosity simply would not leave her alone for more than two seconds. After what had felt like an eternity Hana had finally worked up the strength to pull herself out of her bed and managed to throw on a simple hot pink tee and some jeans, she decided to swiftly walk down the halls of Gibraltar on a mission to meet the mystery themselves.

The halls were dead for the most part. People were either already out and about doing work, or still fast asleep, at this time of day the halls were rather creepy, having the lighting be next to horrible, barely being able to see the end and also the fact that you could practically hear your own blood flowing, it can really toy with people. That's why Hana didn't notice Tracer blinking down the hallway at blinding speeds, both of them crashing into each other and falling onto their backs.

"Oh! Sorry Hana! I didn't see you there!" Tracer quickly roser to her feet and helped Hana get up.

"Well it is kinda my fault too, I wasn't really paying attention. Although, it might help if you, you know, _weren't_ moving faster than a jet?"

"Haha, yeah that might help a bit. Anyways, have you met Valkyr yet?"

All traces of a smile on Hana's face had vanished. "No, I hadn't even heard their name until now. What are they like?"

"Well, she's really tall for starters, at least six feet, mute, gives off a friendly but lethal vibe..." Tracer's phone suddenly began to rang, interrupting her sentence. "Ah damn it, Winston needs my help. Well she's in the med room right now, you should go meet her! Anyways, gotta run!" And just like that, she disappeared.

Thinking to herself, Hana was strangely worried about heading down to the med room to meet this 'Valkyr'. "Mute? A friendly yet lethal vibe? What is that supposed to even mean?" After what had felt like an hour of pondering what Tracer had said, she soon found herself at the door to the med room. With a deep breath Hana thought, _This is either going to go extremely well, or it will be the strangest encounter of my life._ She then opened the door.

"Hey Angela, you arou-". Within two seconds of walking in, Hana froze in place, she simply couldn't comprehend what she was looking at. This, thing, looked like it had just been through a meat grinder that was on fire, it seemed as if half of it's face was simply torn off like a mask with the other half looking like something from an omnic horror movie. It's height was menacing, had to be at least seven feet tall, it's arms and legs were rather thin and covered in scratches. But apart from that, it somehow seemed, calm, friendly, like it somehow _didn't_ want to pounce on her and chew her face off. It really didn't have the form of an omnic, more so of a human than anything, it looked smooth from the chest down, and had a strange colour pattern of orange with hints of blue. It sat on the examination table, with it's hands on it's lap and was glancing over to Hana and after what felt like ages it started to move, making Hana instinctively step back. The thing slowly began to raise it's hand in front of itself and shook it in front of it's body. Hana, still in a small amount of shock, flinched when the thing raised it's hand, but then after a closer inspection, she realized. _It's, waving at me?_ Upon another glance, the thing was actually in fact, waving to Hana, and still doing so. Hana was extremely uncomfortable at this point. There was an omnic-human-like half destroyed monster in front of her, which looked like it could pounce on her at any given moment, and it was sitting there, just waving at her. _Is it toying with me? Is it going to kill me?_ Suddenly, Hana's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a nearby door opening, with Doctor Ziegler entering the room.

"Ah! Hana! There you are!" She strided towards the two, both sides completely silent. "It is about time you two met, Hana, meet Valkyr, the new recruit. And Valkyr, meet Hana, she will be your teammate."

Hana was in complete shock. _This_ was the new recruit? _This is the one who was on Jupiter and killed off an entire research facility?_ Valkyr suddenly stood up from the table, walked over to Hana and wrapped her arms around the small girl, causing Hana to release a small yelp.

Angela couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Come now Hana, I know she's a stranger, but I think you can handle a little hug!" Come to think of it, the grip Hana was in didn't exactly seem life threatening, and felt kind of relaxing to be honest. After Valkyr broke contact Hana took two steps back, she still had no idea what to think of this new recruit and her strange actions. She looked over to Angela with concerned eyes, Angela nodded and spoke, "Valkyr, I believe Winston was looking for you, could you head over to his lab?" Valkyr nodded and left the room. "Look Hana, I know she may look like some sort of killing machine. But she really is rather nice! Despite not being able to speak she still showed gratitude for being able to get her off of Jupiter and was more than willing to assist Overwatch in our own endeavours."

"Yeah, I get that. I just... feel off around her. I don't know why. And I certainly don't know how I feel after that surprise hug. Has she ever done that before?"

"No, I don't think so. However I'm willing to bet that she learned it from Lena, I believe that's how she greeted her." _Figures._ "Anyways, I'd suggest getting to know her or at the very least learn to tolerate her. You two will be going on a mission tomorrow."

"Wait what?!"

"Jack told me to tell you two that Valkyr needs to go on a mission so we can understand her strengths and weaknesses better. She's going to need a partner, and we thought that you would be excellent support. You two need to see Jack first thing in the morning, he'll debrief you on your mission. Until then, I'd suggest going to see Valkyr soon, you'll want to get comfortable with her as soon as possible. She'll probably be adjusting to her room when she's done with Winston so you'll find her there."

"I...I don't… Ughh okay I'll do it."

"Good, now remember, she can't speak so you'll have to do the talking with her."

Hana started to walk out of the med room, and would start to head to Valkyr's room. It always was difficult to disagree with Angela, to everyone she's like a mother figure, kind, understanding, helpful, it also helps that she can stare daggers when she wants to. Nobody ever argues with Angela and actually wins.

She opened the door and almost ran into Genji on the way out. "Ah, apologies Miss Song, I came by to see Doctor Ziegler, is she around?"

"She's just inside there."

"Thank you Miss Song." And as fast as he showed up he was gone. _I suppose he is a ninja after all, however I'm starting to wonder what all this time with Angela really is… he has been there quite often these past few weeks… eh I guess it's none of my business... He's totally into her._

A few minutes went by and Hana found herself in front of the most recent occupied room for Overwatch members. Many thoughts were racing through the young girl's head. _I really need to meet her, we are going on a mission after all, but my god if the sight of her isn't nightmare fuel… I don't even know anything about her! Why am I supposed to do this?! Well, I guess so I can actually know her..._ _This shouldn't be so stressful! She's just your teammate! She won't kill you. She. Won't. Kill. You. Despite how scary she looks, you won't die here. Just knock on the door…_

* **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The blue door slowly creaked open, and Valkyr's head peered around it. Hana raised a hand and waved to the new recruit. " H…Heh..Hey! Sorry for the poor introduction earlier, I am Hana Song and you are Valkyr, correct?" Valkyr nodded in response. "Well I've heard that we have a mission to go on soon so I thought I'd come meet you so that we can get to know eachother a little bit before we go?" Valkyr nods once again and opens the door for Hana to enter.

Hana was truly amazed once she had entered. The room was already completely decorated, the walls were a nice mix of silver and blue, there were little statues that seemed to move by themselves all over the place, and everything was completely spotless. "Wow. Valkyr your room is really pretty." _Valkyr emits a sound that sounded rather pleasing to the ears._ "Okay, so you can't talk, right? So, how exactly do you wanna, you know, get to know eachother?" _Valkyr looks at the floor for a few seconds before pointing at Hana and then tapping the sides of her head._ "Okay… so I talk, you listen, and you can make hand signals when need be?" _Valkyr nods once again._ _Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought it would be._ Hana took a seat on a nearby chair, while Valkyr sat on her bed. "So how are you enjoying Overwatch so far?" _Valkyr nods and gives a thumbs up._ "That's great! I thought you might, all the people here are really great… You've already met Lena and Angela, they're impossible to hate." Directly after Hana has finished her sentence, Valkyr had stood up and taken Hana by the hand, brought her over to the bed. She then layed back on the bed and posted the spot next to her. "Oh! Well, okay… I guess." Hana layed back next to Valkyr.

 _Okay, this is really weird now. Is she gonna kill me mid sentence? Or does she plan something else?_ Bringing her out of her thoughts, she felt a nudge on her shoulder. Valkyr was slightly pushing her arm, like an eager child waiting to hear the rest of a story. "Oh! Sorry, just lost in my own thoughts there. So…. Ugh, sorry but it's kinda hard to think of things to say when it's only me speaking…" Upon hearing this, Valkyr rose to her feet and wandered over her desk and grabbed what seemed to be an object similar to a tablet. She sat back down next to Hana and opened the device, opening some sort of writing program, she pulled a stylus from the back and began to draw something. After she finished, she turned the tablet to Hana and it read.

" _Does this help?"_

Haha breathed a not-so-subtle sigh of relief. "Yes this actually helps a lot, it'll give me a chance to ask more detailed questions and get to know you better." Valkyr began to write again.

" _:)"_

"Haha, awesome! So, how was meeting the crew originally?"

" _It was strange at first. I rarely make contact with humans, let alone be saved by them. I was very unsure about how I felt receiving help from Overwatch. Then my first interaction with anyone was Lena sprinting towards me and hugging me."_

"Yeah thats Lena for you, I'd get used to it, cause it will happen again and if it doesn't you'll likely crash into her at least once."

" _Yes I imagined so. How is it that she can teleport around? And what is that thing on her chest?"_

"That's what's known as a 'chrono-accelerator', at least I think that's what is called… It was made by Winston here actually, what it is….."

What was originally supposed to be a five to ten minutes meet and greet session turned into a three hour conversation. They talked about anything and everything, whether it was about how some members of Overwatch fight, differing equipment that is used between the two, and conversations about rumors around the HQ such as Genji having a thing for Mercy or how Soldier 76 supposedly watches anime.

"... like I said we don't know if it's true, all we know is Mercy said she walked in on him and the was a Japanese cartoon on the screen." Laughing and rolling to her side, Hana got a glance at the clock. "Oh my god it's already 10? I guess I gotta get going, I'll see you tomorrow morning Valkyr!"After exiting the room Hana finally got done time to think about what had just happened. _What just happened? That was just supposed to be like 'Hi, I'm your partner, k bye.' But somehow it just, went on longer, and I kinda enjoyed it? She seems really nice, but like Lena said she had a lethal vibe… I think I need to learn some more about her before I really start to trust her..._

 _ **The next morning….**_

Hana's alarm clock rang for 6AM, the girl had gotten little sleep last night mainly due to her thinking back to the conversation with Valkyr. _She seems okay, but I can't help but feel that she's hiding something, and I don't know what…._

After crawling out of bed, Hana the on the usual tee shirt and jeans combo and then immediately went down to the debriefing room, where she saw Jack and Valkyr already waiting for her. Jack began to speak in that gruff voice, "Miss Song, nice of you to join us, we were just about to discuss your mission today." Hana turned her attention to Valkyr, she seemed to be pleased to see her, waving gently in her direction. She waved back and took a seat across from her, preparing herself for the mission details. "We received news of Talon agents working around these parts of Numbani, your task is to go to the warehouse they are hiding in and wipe them out."

"That's it? Sounds simple enough."

"Yes we'll I didn't get to mention it scouts say at least fifty targets, all well armed. You'll need to be at your top performance, but we know you can do it. You head out in three hours, any questions?" Both girls shook their heads. "Good, meet at the ship with your gear in three hours. Dismissed."

After leaving the debriefing room, Hana felt she could use the three hours to get some more rest. She simply couldn't get this new recruit out of her head, whether it was because she's interested in them or didn't trust them, she didn't know. _I'm going to figure out just who she is and what she wants, she seemed really innocent and fun but I swear there's something off about her._ _This mission might just help me with my new personal mission._

 _ **Later….**_

Two and a half hours had passed and Hana had just awoken in time, she had to scramble to throw on her Meka outfit and she had to sprint down to the armory to grab her gear.

The armory is a rather large room filled with everyone's equipment, it's usually pitch black in there especially when people were already out, but this time the lights were on, and the doors open. When she entered Valkyr was already preparing herself. She had a vest like article on her chest that seemed to hold her tablet, and next to her lay a very flashy clip fed assault rifle, a white and gold pistol that seemed to fire rounds bigger than some sniper rifles, and a very nice looking Katana in its sheath. Valkyr noticed her walk in and pulled out the tablet. " _Hello Hana, did you rest well?"_

Hana was slightly taken aback by this, she didn't tell anyone she went to go sleep. "Um, yeah I slept fine, but how did you know I was asleep?"

" _I wanted to talk with you some more before our mission, but you never answered when I knocked, so I peeked in and saw you asleep, I thought it best to leave you be."_

"Well thank you for letting me sleep, we'll have to talk again after the mission is over." _Why did she enter my room if I didn't answer? I clearly wasn't in a good position to talk if I didn't answer the door._

" _Excellent. :) Are you ready to set out?"_

"Not yet, I just have to grab one more thing."

" _Okay, and if I may ask, how do you fight? And with what?"_

Hana wandered over to another section of the armory. "Oh you know, nothing too special…." She opened the door to reveal her prized Meka, the pink colour and all the sponsorship stickers in all it's glory. She hopped in and wandered over to the firing range, where she set up by the closer range targets, one she opened fire with the two machine guns, bullets tore through everything in front of the devastating weapons. Valkyr sat back and watched the carnage.

" _Rather impressive, I can see why they chose you to be my ally."_

"Thank you, thank you." Hana bowed with her mech. "So, you know how I handle things, how do you like to fight? It would help me if I knew what to expect."

Valkyr sat still for a few seconds before writing, _"Mainly just use the weapons you see here, from medium to close range. If it's my accuracy you're worried about…"_ Valkyr then walked up to the firing range, readying her rifle, once at least fifteen targets popped up she opened fire. She'd never say it out loud, but Hana was pretty impressed. She's no McCree when it comes to accuracy, but damn if she wasn't close to him. Targets seemed to drop the second they came up, and endless amounts rose. After about thirty targets were shot down, her rifle needed reloading, and rather than stopping, she tossed the weapon to the side and brought out her sidearm and continued shooting. The only thought Hana could think was what was that little thing, and where can she get one? It sounded as if a miniature explosion went off each time it fired, and every bullet seemed to go through their targets and onto the ones behind them. Once all rounds were expended from the firearm, Valkyr turned back to face Hana, _"You won't have to worry about me missing. :)"_

"You certainly have some skill…. This mission will prove your worth to us however, so stay on guard." _God if this keeps up I'm actually gonna start liking her!_ "Well, looks like it's time to go, let's get to the ship. It's time to see what you're really capable of, Valkyr."

 **A/N:** _Would you look at that? I uploaded and it wasn't months after the last part! I promise things will kick up in the story too , kind of a slow burn happening right now but I'll make sure it's not_ _too_ _slow. Until then, I hope you're enjoying my story so far!_

 _~DarkxArchangel_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _ **On the ship….**_

Flights before missions were normally pretty active with people talking, discussing battle plans, talking about what happened on the weekend, anything really. However this flight was dead quiet. It wasn't just because Valkyr couldn't speak, it was simply because neither of them actually tried to make conversation. Hana simply tried to focus on the mission at hand rather than talking to the mystery beside her. Hana could not shake the feeling that something would go wrong, and Sunwing would happen with Valkyr, she obviously couldn't say what, but she didn't trust anything. After around an hour of flying into the night sky, a voice announced to them. "Preparing for landing in five minutes. Please prepare yourselves." Hana finally turned to face Valkyr, "Place the breaching charge on the front entrance, and then get behind me, there's gonna be a lot of baddies in there, and I'll take as much damage as I can, you focus on gunning down as many as you can."

Valkyr nodded in acknowledgement. _At least she agrees easily,_ Hana thought. The aircraft then landed about two kilometers south from the warehouse, the two began to run to their destination quickly and quietly, well, as quiet as a running mech could get. Soon, they reached the warehouse, it was very dark and the windows were broken and boarded up. If she didn't already know it was occupied by Talon agents, she'd suspect it completely abandoned. Valkyr tapped Hana's mech and pointed towards the entrance, which was empty and seemed to have no security, Valkyr then gestured to the breaching charge she carried. Hana nodded and Valkyr ran to the large warehouse door, whilst Hana took position behind her, ready for combat. The charge was set and Valkyr took position behind Hana, all that was left was to wait for the detonation.

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 _Game time._

The charge detonated and revealed the inside of the warehouse, there were crates scattered all around the room, along with a small army of Talon agents armed with assault rifles and ballistic vests. In synchronization, they all turned to face the source of the noise, and upon seeing the pair, opened fire on them. When the shots rang out Hana immediately activated get defense matrix, soaking up as much damage as possible while Valkyr opened fire with her own rifle behind her. The agents dropped quickly as Valkyr seemed to never miss her targets heads, and more and more of them started to pile in from the other rooms. Once the crowd had thinned and was pushed to the back of the warehouse, Hana noticed that her defense matrix was about to drop, she had to think fast or they were about to become lead sponges. "Valkyr! Follow me to the crates then split off, use the crates as cover and take them out!" Hana couldn't waste time by waiting for an acknowledgement, she began to push up to a large stack of crates and once she got close enough pushed off to the right, moving from crate to crate, after she was in decent cover she looked back and saw Valkyr in her own cover, returning fire to the agents. While all the agents were busy focusing on Valkyr, Hana peeked out from her cover and also opened fire on the remaining agents, none of them stood a chance with the firepower that the two were delivering straight to them. They started to drop even faster and soon only Hana and Valkyr were the only two left in the room. The two met back up in the middle of the room. "We need to search the side rooms for any more, once we've done that the recovery team can search the area." After a quick search of all the side rooms there wasn't a single Talon agent remaining, they found the dark room that contained the main computer they used for their operations in Numbani, after quick shots were fired the two guards dropped and that was the last of the agents, meaning they finally earned a break.

"Ahhh. It's always nice finishing a mission rather quickly. I'll notify the recovery team shortly, but first I just wanna sit down." Hana hopped out of her mech and jumped up on a nearby crate. When she sat down, she noticed that a small light from the ceiling was shining down onto Valkyr, showing off her face and her body. Hana never took a proper good look at her body and realized just how good it looked. Thin waist, but not too thin, nice arms, amazing legs, and a surprisingly attractive chest… Hana had to mentally slap herself after realizing what she was doing. _Stop! Checking! Out! The! Robot-Girl-Thing!_ Valkyr looked over and Hana immediately looked away as her face went into a bright red. _I really hope she know what I was just doing, or what embarrassment is. Maybe I should simply ask her about what she's like, or maybe even Angela, that would give me a better understanding of her. I can't help but feel as if she's some part space criminal or something_. _Well, I guess it's a better time than ever to ask a couple things._ As she went back to look at Valkyr, she noticed something move at the corner of her eye, but by then it was too late.

The Talon agent had already grabbed his rifle.

Before Hana could even say anything the agent had already pulled the trigger and released a fully automatic spray of bullets at the pair, Valkyr's study body seemed to take most of it but Hana had been hit by multiple bullets. She screamed in pain and watched as the blood fell out of her body and slowly began to pool up in front of her, but she heard two more screams, one sounding more of female anger and the other sounding of pain, she could tell that she was about to slip into unconsciousness, the last thing she saw before she blacked out was a very angry looking Valkyr. She couldn't tell, but it looked like she was utterly dismembering the agent. After the agent fell, Hana only felt somebody picking her up and carrying her out of the warehouse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _ **In the med bay….**_

Hana slowly opened her eyes, she felt incredibly tired and felt pain in her left leg and gut, looking around the room, she noticed it was dimly lit and there seemed to be medical equipment scattered around the room. Meaning, was in a hospital bed back at HQ. She didn't remember much as to what happened, they certainly finished the mission, but she has no memories of the flight back home. She decided it best if she got out of the bed to ask around and find out what had happened, only to be shocked when she felt an incredible pain when she attempted to rise, making her shriek in pain. In the midst of her agony, she felt a gentle hand push her back down onto the hospital bed, looking up she saw Doctor Ziegler starting back at her. "Hana! You're okay, but you need to rest. You took three bullets to your left leg and two to your gut. I simply do not have the resources required to use my Staff on you at the moment so you'll have to heal the old fashioned way."

Looking down, Hana noticed that she did have bandages around her leg and her gut. _Oh yeah, there was that agent who wasn't dead, cheap shotted me when I was out of my mech. But, what happened to Valkyr? And what the hell did she do to that guy? There was this loud scream and it looked like she tore him apart…_ "Thanks doc, but where's Valkyr?"

"Turn your head ninety degrees."

Confused, Hana turned her head to the right and noticed quickly that Valkyr was sitting on a chair right beside her bed."Ah! Oh, sorry. You scared me." Valkyr brought out her tablet and began writing.

" _Sorry, are you okay?"_

"Me? I'm fine, I think the real question is are YOU okay?"

" _?"_

"What did you do back there? Right before I blacked out?"

" _I'm afraid I don't understand."_

"Right before I blacked out I heard an ear piercing scream that sounded like it came from you. Then, I saw you seemingly ripping that agent limb from limb. What the _hell_ was that?"

" _Hana, listen please. You were shot, you needed help, I did everything I could to save you as fast as I could."_

"I didn't _need_ saving. I would've been fine on my own!" She went to stand up and walk out of the room, but immediately her left leg locked up from the pain, and she was sent down towards the floor. However before she impacted she was caught by Valkyr, who swiftly placed her back in her bed.

" _Hana please calm down. I am only trying to help."_

"And I'm telling you I don't WANT your help! I don't want help from someone who seemingly hides a completely different personality that masks a monster!"

Valkyr stood there, unmoving, not writing a single word onto her tablet. Eventually, after about twenty seconds of the deafening silence, Valkyr turned around and left the room. It was only then Doctor Ziegler dared to speak. "What was _that_?!" She glared directly into Hana's eyes, and Hana knew that she was _very_ angry with her.

"You didn't see what I saw! She looked like a freaking wolverine with those claws! She dismembered somebody! How does something like that slip through the cracks when joining!?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe some of us knew? Did you even bother to ask anyone, even _her_ before getting extremely rude about it?!"

"..."

Angela sighed with tiredness and sat beside Hana. "Look, I get it. She can be pretty terrifying. But she really is a nice person who is more than capable of making friends. You just gotta talk to her more."

"I'm not afraid of her though. I understand what you're saying, but I just can't trust her."

"Yes but why? You can't even answer yourself. You may not know it but you are afraid of her, Hana. She stayed by your side ever since you got back on the ship you know, she was worried because she thinks of you as a friend.I'm going to give you a pair of crutches, and you're going to use them to find her and apologize. No. Exceptions." Hana nodded and took the crutches, it was difficult to walk, but not impossible. Leaving the med bay, Hana looked around for Valkyr, the cafeteria, gym, outside the building, until finally she reached her room. _I looked all around base and she wasn't anywhere, she had to be in here… What am I even supposed to say? Sorry for calling you a monster and not trusting you in the slightest? Ugh, here goes nothing._

 _ **Knock knock knock….**_

At first there was no answer, inviting Hana to knock again.

 _*Knock knock knock*_

The sound of a creaking bed could be heard, followed by footsteps, making Hana's heart race even faster. The door slowly opened to reveal Valkyr staring at whomever knocked, upon learning that it was Hana at her door she immediately straightened up and crossed her arms at her guest. For someone mute and with no facial features she could really show when she's angry. _Oh god she's pissed,I need to say something.._ "Hey…." _Okay more than_ _that_ _._ "Look I suck at apologies, but I want you to know that I really am sorry for what I said today. It was out of line and flat out rude of me. You aren't a monster, I'm just ignorant." Valkyr went back into her room to grab her tablet and faced Hana once more.

" _I was only trying to help you. I understand what you saw you had no idea about and possibly were afraid because of it, but calling me a monster did anger me. However if you truly are sorry, I'll accept your apology."_

"Yeah, I really am sorry. Can….. Can I come in?" Valkyr nodded and gestured for get to come in, Valkyr laid down on her bed whist Hana took the seat across from the bed. Upon seeing this Valkyr got up, gently grabbed Hana by the arm, and brought her over to the bed to sit with her. "Haha,I should've seen that coming…" _She couldn't have forgiven me that easily, unless she just wants to forget about what happened…_ "Valkyr?"

Valkyr looked towards Hana. "What are you like? Like, _really_ like? What happened on Jupiter? Why do you want to be a part of Overwatch?"

" _You really want to know?"_

"Yes. I think we can get along better if I do."

" _Okay. I don't overly enjoy speaking about this but I'll make this exception._ _I was abducted by a man named Alad V. He was a scientist from Jupiter with a very large team behind him, he was a twisted individual. His 'experiments' mainly involved taking my kind and torturing and murdering them, there was one occasion where he simply dismantled many and combined them to create a four legged monstrosity he used as a bodyguard, he dubbed it 'Zanuka'. Then he also experimented on me, he is the reason why I look as if I was put through hell. Because of his experiments my body can now endure much more damage, and I also have these. *Valkyr flashes her claws* And I suppose the scream you heard was simply my anger. I only use my class when I am extremely angry, and ever since I escaped that hell hole I never let go of my hatred for the scientists, and whenever something happens that angers me all of that hatred comes back. I suppose you could say I have anger issues after all that's happened. At one point I found myself free of bindings, so I took the opportunity to kill all the scientists in the area, including Alad V, after that I was stranded on a planet unfamiliar to me. However the comms still worked in the facility so I broadcasted a message for help, and I suppose Overwatch was the first to receive it. Winston answered my message and sent a team to my position and extracted me, they then told me who they were and what their purpose was, I was offered a position amidst your ranks after I told them what had happened and how I stopped them. I accepted because I have no other purpose, and I suppose helping people is also nice too."_

"I don't understand, you say you have anger issues, yet apart from the mission you've seemed nothing but calm to me."

" _That's because Overwatch saved me, I can control this anger,I don't just hate everyone because of it. You were really nice to me when we first met, I don't hate you."_

"Even after what I said?"

" _Yes, even after what you said, I don't hate you."_

"Thank you, I don't hate you either….I just had no idea what happened back there and I guess it scared me." _She can't forgive me so easily, can she? I need to do something to make it up to her…_ "Listen, I'm supposed to be good to walk on my own in about two weeks, when that time comes me and you are gonna go on a little date! We'll go out into the town, go around, do some shopping, explore and have fun! And no, you have no choice, you're coming."

" _Well I'd better go then :)"_

"Good! Me I'm gonna go get some rest, see ya!" Before Hana got up to leave, Valkyr grabbed Hana and have her a big hug, making sure not to irritate her wounds. "Well don't miss me too much now!" This time, Hana put her own arms around Valkyr's waist and hugged back, embracing the…. _I still don't know what she is.._ "Hey before I go, what exactly is your kind called?"

" _Oh, I am known as a Warframe."_

"Sounds badass!" Hana began to walk out before she turned around with a grin and said "Good night Valkyr."

" _Good night Hana. 3"_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _ **Two weeks later….**_

Waking up in the same hospital bed as she did when she was injured, Hana sat up and noticed Angela working on the other side of the room. She looked up and noticed that the small girl was awake. "Good morning Hana, how are you feeling?"

"Better than when I first got here, that's for sure!"

"Good to hear! Now, you should be able to walk on your own now without the help of crutches, could you stand up and tell me how your leg feels?" Hana nodded, got out of bed and stood up as straight as possible, only to stumble and let out a small whimper. "Looks like you're gonna need some more bed rest dear."

"No! I can't be in bed today!"

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I… Have a date today..."

Angela smiled and let out a small giggle. "Ah, that explains it, so who is the lucky guy?"

"It's not that kinda date! And well… it's with Valkyr.."

Angela's eyes grew wide for a split second and then she couldn't help but smile widely. "Well it's certainly nice to see you two getting along, and if you really need to go today I can supply you some painkillers."

"Yes! Thank you!"

"Okay, okay. But you need to still be careful in that leg. The painkillers will subdue the pain, however if your wounds become too irritated, you'll really feel it."

"Okay, thanks doc! I won't push myself too hard." Quickly downing the painkillers with some water, Hana left the med bay and wandered down to her own room. She needed to look presentable, but not too fancy, she grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and her favorite hot pink bunny hoodie. She then grabbed her phone and her wallet and headed out to see her date. As she strides down the halls she spotted a thin figure at the end walking her way, she waved, and then the figure seemingly teleported in front of her. "Hey Tracer, what's up?"

"Not much Hana, just been runnin' about talkin' to anyone and everyone. What's up with you?"

"Just going to meet up with Valkyr, I told her we'd go out into town today to have fun."

"Ooooooh! You're going on a date!"

"It's not like _that_!"

"Haha, come on you know it is! You know, with all the omnic-human relationships going around, there really is no shame in it!" Hana's face went bright red as she buried it in her hands.

"Tracer! It's not like that! We just need to get to know eachother and-"

"Hahahaha! I'm only teasing Hana! You two go out and have fun and save the real fun fur when you're ready!"

"Uuggghhhh you're awful!"

"Yes and you love me anyways! Now I'm gonna run of to let you two go now, have fun!" Hana took her face out of her hands and thought back to before she got shot, she actually did give Valkyr one real good look over, and she does seem really nice… _Stop! She's your friend! A teammate! Not a potential partner!_ Shaking her head she looked up and realized she was already at Valkyr's door. She knocked gently and rocked back in forth in wait. After about ten seconds Valkyr opened the door, Hana noticed that she was wearing some sweatpants and a black hoodie, she looked really nice and casual, Hana almost dared call her cute. Hana greeted her with a peace sign, "Hey there! You ready to go out?"

" _Yes, I am dressed and ready to go."_

"Awesome! Before we go though I wanna run and see if Angela needs anything from town, I forgot to ask her when I was there." Valkyr simply nodded and they both went down to the med bay to see the Doctor, once there Hana opened the door without knocking. "Hey Angela, me and Valkyr are going now did you need any-" Stopping mid sentence, Hana and Valkyr stared as they saw Genji and Angela up against the wall lips locked. They both immediately separated and tried to play it off.

"Oh! Hana! Valkyr! Um, no I don't need anything at all at the moment actually, thanks for asking though, you two go have fun now!" Angela was blushing a bright red, and Genji was the same way.

"Alllllllriiight, see you two later then… And don't have _too_ much fun!" With that Angela only blushed an even better red, and Genji actually let out a small chuckle. Shutting the door behind them, Hana could only day one thing. "I knew it!" Valkyr turned to Hana and wrote,

" _What were they just doing?"_

"Angela and Genji? Well they were.." _Do I seriously need to explain kissing to her?_ ".. When two people like eachother a lot, they generally develop a romantic interest for eachother, and when people develop a romantic interest with another, the most common feature of love is to press excites lips together, it's called kissing. That's what they were doing."

" _So Genji and Angela are in love?"_

"Yup, they certainly are."

" _What are other common gestures of love?"_

"We… Well, sometimes people put their arms around sometimes shoulders, they hug really tightly, they cuddle up to eachother…"

" _Are you in love with anyone Hana?"_

"What?! No! Not at the moment."

" _Why?"_

"Because I'm not interested in anybody right now. Now come on! Let's go hang out!"

Grabbing Valkyr by the hand, Hana and Valkyr set out to the nearby town and begin their date. Hana first brought them to an ice cream stand, while Valkyr can't eat, they did both have a nice time sitting in the sun just talking about life at Overwatch. After the ice cream, Hana brought them to the park in turn where they walked the trail, fed some birds and sat by the lake, until Hana finally brought them where she wanted to go this whole time. The arcade.

" _This,_ this is my home away from home. The arcade."

 _*What is this, arcade then?"_

"All these machines you see here are all video games. And if you've never played a video game before, you're in for a good time. Let's start with this one! It's called Crossroad Brawler, basically you just choose a fighter, and we have to beat eachother up. You just use the buttons and joystick in front of you." The first round went exactly as expected, with Hana achieving a flawless victory. With a little celebration hand raise, she noticed Valkyr was fixated on Hana's controls.

" _I'm ready for round two."_

"Alright, let's go then." During the second round, Valkyr seemed to learn a lot after watching Hana. She began blocking many attacks and retaliated when Hana was wide open, the fight later much longer than the previous round and was much closer, but in the end Haha was still triumphant. "You learn real quick, but not quick enough it seems!"

" _Round three."_

"Alright, if you say so." The third round was different, Valkyr played much more aggressive and defended less, causing Hana to lose focus and actually combo her to death."Alright, alright that was good. But there's still lots of other games here that we need to play! Let's go!"

They spent the next two hours hopping from machine to machine. They fought again in Fighters of the Storm, had a shootout in High Noon, went on an adventure in the Lost Vikings, and even won a Pachimari in the claw machine. After they had their fill of games, they started to head back to HQ. The sun was beginning to set as they reached the entrance, but before they entered, Hana grabbed Valkyr's hand. "Hold on, one more thing to do before we end the day." Hana led them past a few buildings and eventually found a ladder that led them to the roof of the base. Hana strided over to the side and sat on the edge, and gestured for Valkyr to sit beside her. Valkyr nodded and sat beside the girl as they both watched the sunset from the roof of HQ.

"I sometimes come up her at night when I'm free and have nothing to do. It's always relaxing to just watch the sky here." The rest of the world was quiet, nothing made a sound to interrupt the peace.

" _Hana, may I ask a question?"_

"Of course! Speak your mind."

" _What exactly is love?"_

"Oh! Well, it's like, when you really have a strong liking for something or someone. Like, when you like something so much that you can't imagine living without it, you always wanna be with it and never wanna leave it. You'd do anything for it and not mind. Genji and Angela love eachother so they always wanna be close and never separate, and I love video games so I always wanna play them. Does that make sense?"

" _I believe so. My theory is now confirmed."_

"Theory? What theory?"

" _I love you Hana."_

"What!? I mean.. Really?"

" _Yes, I have been thoroughly enjoying my time with you and I do not want it to end. I enjoy our talks, our walks, and even playing video games with you. I enjoy hugging you and being close to you. I'd do anything for you if it meant helping you. Doesn't all that mean that I love you?"_

"I mean, yeah. I suppose it does."

" _Do you love me Hana?"_

"That's...a big question. I'll have to think about it. I really do enjoy hanging out with you though, so don't get the wrong idea! It's just I don't even remember the last time I loved sometime."

" _I understand. Take all the time you need to think. In the meantime, we did get back."_

"You're right, let's go." As Hana got up to walk back into HQ, the painkillers had lost their effect, she fell to the ground and shrieked in pain during the fall.

Valkyr was at her side in an instant, writing out, _"What happened?"_

"I took some painkillers before we left and I think they just wore off, my leg is killing me right now." Valkyr would not let her walk back in pain, even if she exclaims that she doesn't need help, there is no way she's gonna let her walk back in that state.

Picking up Hands in her arms bridal style, she began to walk back they way they came. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Valkyr placed her back down gently and wrote,

" _You are in pain. As someone I love I am going take you down to your room on my own so that you need not irritate your wounds more. Do not try to stop me, I_ am _going to help you."_

Hana's face went bright red, she looked down and nodded and let herself be picked back up. Once she was back in Valkyr's arms, she wrapped her own arms around Valkyr's neck and leaned into her chest. In a flustered voice, she said, "Thank you, Valkyr. You're amazing."

 _ **In Hana's room….**_

On the way back to her room, Hana has actually fallen asleep in Valkyr's arms, Valkyr payed no mind to it and began to place the sleeping girl into her bed. Once she had placed the covers over her body, she took her leave to her own room. In the halls however, she ran into Lena, whom she began to converse with.

"Hey there Valkyr! How was your day with Hana?"

" _It went very well. We enjoyed ourselves in all parts of the city and played many games together in the arcade. After all that we watched the sunset and I told her I loved her."_

"Woah! Didn't expect that last part! I never knew you liked her! So, what did she say?"

" _She said it was a big question and she needed time to think about it."_

"Really? You know, I was talking to her earlier and she seemed to get all flustered when I talked about you. I think she really does like you, but it's too shy to say it."

" _Really? What should I do then?"_

"You should do something special for her! Plan something, do something, anything that will really show her that you care. You know what? I've actually got an idea that might work…."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _ **In Hana's room….**_

The all too familiar sound of Hana's alarm clock rang throughout her room as she continued to lay in bed, only once it's volume began to pierce the ears of the girl did she sit up to shut it off. As she sat in bed she started to reflect on last night's events. _She said she loved me, yet she only just learned what love even is just recently. She had to have meant as a friend right? The way she would love Lena or Angela. But she sounded so sincere, like she wouldn't say that to anyone else, only me. How do I respond to all this? Human-Omnic relationships are generally accepted now, I won't be an outcast. I have subconsciously checked her out a little, is that my mind's way of being into her? Damn this is confusing…_ Deciding it was best to so thinking about it, she stood up to go and get some breakfast but was stopped by the pain in her leg. _Oh yeah, that's right. My leg is screwed up._ She was about to call Angela and ask her to bring some more painkillers when she noticed that there was already a bottle of them on her nightstand. She leaned over and noticed an attached note, she immediately recognized Valkyr's writing.

" _These might help start your morning."_ Smiling, Hana took two and began to dress for the day. Once dressed, she went to the lounge to find her friends but when she got there nobody was to be found. She wandered the many halls of the HQ, not finding a single soul no matter where she went. The science labs were empty, the med bay was silent, the barracks suffered the same fate. _Did I miss something? Is there a mission? Are they on vacation and forgot me?_ Hana's phone began buzzing in her pocket, she pulled it out and saw an incoming call from Lena, she pressed answer and held the device to her ear. "Hello? Lena? Where is everyone?"

"Hey! Most of us went into town, probably gonna be gone most of the day. Although, there is a certain Frame that stayed back. And I'm sure she'd like to see yooouuuuu!" The way Lena was speaking sounded suspicious, as if she knew this was going to happen.

"Oh? Where might she be then?"

"Probably in her room, she might be sleeping though, knock first!"

"Alright, well as you later then." Hanging up the phone, Hana couldn't help but feel as if this was planned, everyone out in town at once? There was no way that's a coincidence. But, if Valkyr wanted to see Hana, she would happily go see her, she's been really nice and fun, plus Hana needed more time with her to ponder this whole love thing…

Once Hana arrived at Valkyr's door, she gently knocked and shortly after Valkyr emerged from the room. _"Hello Hana, I was thinking, since everyone is gone, why don't we just stay in the lounge for a bit?"_

"Sure! Let's go!" The pair went down to the lounge and upon arrival, Hana simply collapsed onto the couch. "Ugh. Today feels like a 'do absolutely nothing productive' kinda day. Don't you think?"

" _Yes I agree with you on that. I really don't feel like doing much today either. That's why I brought these."_ Hana only just noticed that Valkyr had a backpack with her, she put it on the ground and began to take out it's contents. She packed blankets, movies, video games, various soft drinks, tons of different potato chips and dip, and a small bag of chocolates. _"I know you like playing video games, watching movies and relaxing, so I thought I'd get Lena to help me get some snacks and some entertainment and we could enjoy a day together."_

Hana stood up and wandered to the pile of stuff that came from Valkyr's bag. "Was it Lena's idea to get everyone out of HQ?" Valkyr looked down to the ground and slowly nodded her head. "Well I'll have to thank her, is not every day I get to spend all day relaxing with someone special." Hana poked Valkyr in the chest for emphasis. "Let's start relaxing!" Grabbing the blankets, she went over to the couch and sat on the end, gesturing for Valkyr to sit beside her. Nodding, Valkyr put the movies next to the couch and sat next to Hana.

" _So what do we watch first?"_

 _ **Later….**_

"I told you the monster wasn't gonna last long, they're weapons are too good."

" _Certainly made the movie more boring this way."_ The two protagonists of the movie had finished off the monster that emerged from the depths of the ocean, saving not only the city, but the world. It was the fourth movie in a row that they had watched together. Valkyr sat very close to Hana, both wrapped in layers of blankets, and had empty bottles and plastic bags littered across the floor. The sky was darkening as the time flew by, but neither seemed to notice.

"I'm willing to bet that the movie's just gonna end with them making out and then rolling credits." The two protagonists laid down their weapons as they moved closer to eachother, inching closer and closer to the embrace of their companion, until finally their lips had connected, and the credits rolled. "Told ya, this movie wasn't very original. What do wanna do next?... Valkyr?" Valkyr's head jumped up at the mention of her name.

" _Sorry, I was just lost in thought there what were you saying?"_

"What were you thinking about?"

" _Well, last night actually."_ Hana began to worry, she knew this conversation was going to happen at some point, but she still wasn't ready.

"What about last night exactly..?"

" _Near the end of it."_

"Oh.. That part.."

" _Have you thought about it?"_

"I don't think it's left my mind since I started thinking about it." The silence grew tense, neither of them knew what to say to lighten the mood or even advance the current conversation. "I'll cut you a deal. I haven't got an answer for you yet. But if you can beat me best two out of three in _Crossroad Brawler_ then you can get a free date with me."

" _And if you beat me?"_

"Then I get some more time to think about all this. We got a deal?"

" _You're on."_ Valkyr stood up and grabbed two controllers and prepared for the battle. The first Hana started by playing extremely aggressive, never letting Valkyr land a hit, resulting in a perfect round. Valkyr straightened up and leaned in closer to the TV. Once the second round began, Valkyr successfully blocked Hana's first barrage of punches and swiftly countered with combos of her own. Hana regained footing and brought her opponent down to her level, only to get cocky, and miss a vital hit, resulting in her loss. However round three was a surefire win for Hana, she had acquired enough charge for her supermove, which would surely give her the odds she needs. The round began, both sides traded hits and brought eachother down to about half health.

 _Now's my chance!_ Hana used her supermove and her character began charging towards Valkyr's, ready to end this. Hana's character unleashed a torrent of punches, only milliseconds between each thrown, Hana began to lean back and taste victory until she noticed something odd.

 _Valkyr wasn't taking any damage._

She refocused on the screen and saw that Valkyr was blocking every single blow. She was fast, and accurate, by the end of the move, not a single punch had actually landed. In the midst of her shock, Valkyr released her own supermove. Hana was wide open, and was forced to watch her health drain to zero as her character was pummeled into the ground. The screen flashed _Player 2 Wins_ , as it dawned on Hana. She lost. She's got a date now. She looked over to Valkyr to see her sitting triumphantly with her arms crossed. "Well… You're lucky I went easy on you! I just didn't expect you to be that good.."

" _Well, I suppose you really regret that then?"_

"Well it's not that I really don't wanna go on a date I just wanted-"

" _I understand, Hana. However you do owe me a date now."_

"Yeah, a deal is a deal. This Saturday, get me at eight, you can choose what we do that day."

" _Perfect. Until then,"_ Valkyr picked her controller back up. _" I believe I could beat got a couple more times."_

"You. Can. Try."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _ **Saturday morning….**_

Hana still couldn't believe that she had lost to Valkyr yesterday evening. She still was nervous about having to go on a date with her now, she wasn't against the idea however. It had been a long time since she's been on a date, and Valkyr was really sweet at times. This didn't stop the stress about what to wear, how to act, and everything else that important on a date. Luckily she knew some people who could help her with date stuff, she was currently on her way to the med room to see said people.

Learning her lesson after last time she entered without waiting for a response, Hana knocked on the med room for and waited for a response.

"Come in!"

Hearing the Doctor's response, Hana pushed the door open and entered the room. She saw Angela and Genji sitting at Angela's desk, she stepped in and say next to the two of them. "Hello Hana, can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, actually.. I could use some advice."

"Alright, what kind of advice?"

"Uhh… Dating advice…"

Genji spoke up at this point. "I could help you with that."

"Genji she asked me, and I'm pretty sure playboy advice won't help her here. You go give us a minute."

Genji chuckled, "Alright, but I will say this. The thing that will always look best on you, is confidence."

"What if I'm not confident?" Hana asked nervously.

"I know you can be, pretend it's a mission. You always manage to be calm and confidence in any mission. Now, I'll be leaving you two. Good luck with your dating Hana."

"Thank you Genji."

Angela exhaled once he had left the room. "Okay. So what exactly is the situation?"

"Valkyr won a date from me."

" _Won_ a date?"

"Well, I made a bet with her saying that she couldn't beat me in a game of _Crossroad Brawler_ … the wager being a date…. And I really underestimated her."

"I think the best question here is do _you_ want to go on this date?"

"I mean, if I didn't, would I be here?"

"Maybe not, but perhaps you simply feel like you need to hold up your end of the bargain? Either way, I'll try my best to help. So what part of dating do you want advice on?"

"...Am I allowed to say all of it?"

 _ **In Lena's room….**_

"You got a date with Hana? Nice!"

" _I did, but I've never been on a date before. I don't know what to do."_

"Don't you worry about that! I'm more than happy to help! First, we need to head into town to get what you'll be wearing. Then we'll go over how you should act."

 _Two hours later_

Looking in the mirror in Lena's room, Lena was helping Valkyr with her new outfit for her a Hana's date. Valkyr was foreign to what she was wearing, but was assured by Lena that it was perfect.

"I'm telling you Valkyr, you look great! There's no need to worry about it."

" _Are you sure? I feel like this is a little much…"_

"Trust me, it's not. We could've went so much more with it, this is more of a casual date wear."

" _If you say so, are you sure Hana's gonna be dressed up too?"_

"Yes, yes don't worry. I'm positive she will be. Now, we need to go over how you act on a date. First rule, never talk about yourself unless asked to, you always talk about them unless they ask something about you."

" _So only talk about Hana?"_

"Well you can talk about other things, just not yourself. It makes you look selfish. Oh! And never bring up a depressing topic, or an angry one. Don't kill the mood, nothing could ruin a date faster." Lena was just doing the finishing touches with Valkyr's outfit.

"Aaaaaand… done! So, what do you think?"

Valkyr gave herself a good look in the mirror. She was wearing black dress pants, a white dress shirt tucked into the pants, a black suit jacket and a red tie. It covered mostly all of her body apart from her hands and head, she had to admit that she really did look rather nice, but was still worried that it was a bit too much.

" _I think it looks great, but in still not sure if Hana's expecting to get_ this _dressed up."_

"Trust me, I know Hana. She is gonna look just as nice as you."

 _ **In Angela's room….**_

"Should I really be this dolled up Angela?"

"Do you want to have the best date possible?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Then don't argue, this is the best. Now, never start a conversation about yourself, you can talk about almost anything but talking about yourself just looks rude. Never bring up a depressing subject, you never want to kill the mood."

"Should I just talk about her?"

"You can, ask her about her life, things she's interested in, that kind of thing. Just make sure you don't talk about her time on Jupiter, that's obviously not a happy memory. Have you ever walked in heels before?"

"Yeah but only like once,I might stumble a bit."

"Well hopefully you don't trip, these will add some height and they look really cute too! Turn around I still need to adjust some things."

"Do you think Valkyr's gonna be dressed up like this? It's her first ever date and I don't know if she'd dress this fancy…"

"Look, even if she doesn't you are still gonna look great and wow her. And between you and me,I saw her go into town with Lena earlier. She's going to look nice."

"With Lena? Alright, you have a point. But she still hasn't acted in a date before."

"True, but Lena is certainly going to teach her a thing or two. You'll need to be ready for this. Look straight ahead, I need to do your hair." Hana looked directly into the mirror in front of her watching as Angela works on her hair and outfit. "Do you know what you'll be doing tonight?"

"Not exactly, I let Valkyr decide, if I had to guess we'd probably walk around a bit and maybe go to a restaurant."

"Okay, now, you might not need to know this at all but it never hurts. Do you know how to dance?"

"Wait like… slow dance?"

"Yes. It's possible that depending on where you go and what you do you might dance with Valkyr. I'm willing to bet Lena is already teaching her how to dance."

"Well.. I.. never really had a chance to slow dance with someone before."

"Really? Not even during school?"

"Nope. Not once."

"Well, I'll have to do a quick summary of your typical slow dance with you once were done here. Alright, now put the heels on." Hana did as she was asked and slid into the high heels, at first she felt fine and was balancing okay. "Excellent, now walk towards me please."

 _This is how I die. This is actually going to kill me._ Hana took about two steps towards Angela before completley losing balance and plummeting to the ground. "I think I'm gonna need to practise waking in these." Came a muffled voice in the floor.

Angela, who was now laughing hysterically, responded, "Yes, yes you certainly do need to! Don't worry we'll make sure you can at least walk before you go."

"This isn't funny! Help me up!"

Angela quickly helped Hana to her feet, her laughter slightly dying down. "I'm sorry Hana but it's always amusing to watch people walk in heels for the first time! Okay, walk around the room a bit to get used to the heels then you can come dance with me."

 _Ten minutes later_

"Alright Hana, hold my left shoulder with your right hand, and hold the right side of my waist with your left hand." Hana hesitantly held onto Angela as she was told.

"This is gonna be humiliating.."

"It may be, but you need to learn how, Hana. Trust me, if the date goes well, you'll _want_ to dance with her. Now, just follow my feet." The to began moving very slowly, back and forth, inching across the room. "Okay, this is good, but now we're gonna take bigger steps." Soon enough, they seemed to be making massive circles in the room, in the midst of Hana's amazement, she soon realized that she was still wearing heels. She began to fall backwards, but was swiftly caught by Angela grabbing onto her shoulders. "You're doing great in the dancing part, but I think we need to practise walking in the heels a bit more. So let's keep practising."

Practise seemed to pay off, Hana was much more stable while dancing, while not perfectly balanced, it was enough to not fall over. After around fifteen more minutes of practise, Angela spoke once more. "You're doing great Hana! But now we have to practise the twirl. I'm going to take your right hand and lift it over your head, then we both take a slight step back, and you simply spin and fine back into the original position. Think you can handle it?"

"Well I'll try to." Angela stepped back and too Hana's hand, once it was over her head she began to spin to the right. She stumbled multiple times, but not once did she fall over. She then moved back into The original position with Angela. "Hey! I did it!"

"Yes, yes you did! Now, let's take on last look at you in the mirror before you go."

They stepped back to the mirror and took a good look. Hana was wearing a short red dress that went down to just a little above her knees, matching red high heels that added about three inches, diamond earrings hung from each ear and two red bracelets on her left arm. Her hair was straightened and let down past her shoulders. Hana couldn't remember the last time she looked so nice.

"You look beautiful Hana, Valkyr is sure to be really falling for you now. It's almost eight, she'll be ready soon, have a good time and be careful okay?"

"Yes, mom." Hana said sarcastically, she hugged her motherly figure and walked back to her room to wait.

After about five minutes, she heard a knock on her door. _I guess it's time then_. Bracing herself, she got up and turned the knob, and she was treated to an absolutely gorgeous sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hana was at a loss for words. Valkyr was standing in front of her, staring into her with that black expression. She'd be lying if she said that she didn't look great in that suit, it fit her very well and made her look incredibly sharp. Her tie matched her dress, and her posture seemed to be much more sophisticated than normal. She realized she was staring at Valkyr had tapped her on the shoulder and had written on her tablet, _"You look beautiful, Hana."_

"Oh, uhh, thank you! You… you also look really handsome yourself you know…" The more Hana spoke the more she could feel herself blushing. She instinctively began to look down and away to avoid embarrassing eye contact "So, are you ready to go?"

" _Indeed, are you?"_

"Yeah, let's go." Valkyr went to Hana's side and linked arms with the girl, causing her to get more nervous and blush even more. "So where are going on our date?"

" _You will see once we get there. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."_ Arms still together, the two walked out of the building and the first thing Hana noticed was that there was a limousine waiting outside the door, with Lena leaning against it, wearing a sleek black jacket and matching pants. She immediately snapped to attention when she noticed the pair step out.

"Hey! There's the couple of the hour! Chauffeur Oxton at your service!" She saluted the pair as they approached.

"Uhhh.. Are you.. Gonna be our driver?"

"Yes ma'am! I will be taking you to and from your destinations today! So, are the destinations still what were planned?" She glanced over to Valkyr, who began to write in response.

" _Yes, the same locations as discussed."_

"Aye aye!" She opened the door to the back seats and gestured for them to enter. "Let's be off then!"

Valkyr walked the pair to the vehicle and gestured for Hana to enter first. She did so and was greeted to a very nice, dimly lit limousine with small white LED lighting and a bucket of ice chilled champagne. "Wow. You went all out on this." Valkyr merely nodded and took a seat in the center, grabbing a bottle of champagne.

" _I can't drink this, but you can, and I thought you might enjoy it."_

"Well I haven't had this before, but alright."

" _I won't force you to, but I thought it might improve the night. You don't have to drink that much you know."_

Valkyr popped open the bottle, she poured a glass for Hana and handed it to her. Hana took it and took a sip from the glass, she had to admit it tasted really nice, she started to drink more of it before realizing that she had drank the entire glass. "... I'm gonna need another…" Valkyr shook her head sarcastically as she poured her another.

Lena's voice came from a speaker on the ceiling, _"Attention passengers! We will arrive at our first destination in an estimated thirty minutes! Please, enjoy the ride!"_ She may not have been a pilot anymore, but Lena certainly still has it in her still.

Valkyr moved closer to Hana and moved her arm onto the top of the seat, inviting Hana to sit with her. Hana nervously accepted and slowly moved towards her until she sat less than an inch away from her date. She simply looked at the floor, currently too shy to actually say anything, until she felt Valkyr's arm wrap around her shoulders. "Oh! Heh…" The colour shade of Hana's face must have been similar to a cherry at this point. _Valkyr's been doing absolutely everything at this point, I have to at least do_ _something_ _…_ Hana then carefully moved her own arm around Valkyr's waist and put a light squeeze around it. "Judging by the champagne and limousine, is it safe to assume that you'll be spoiling me tonight?" Hana said as calmly as she could.

" _Spoiling is a strong word, don't you think?"_

"Yeah… I'm getting spoiled tonight." Hana grinned widely. "But that's not really a bad thing to me." After sipping on some more champagne, Hana sparks some conversation. "You've been in Overwatch for a while now, what do you _really_ think of us?"

" _I feel very welcomed amongst your organization. Many people including Angela, Lena, Genji, Zenyatta, McCree, and especially yourself have been nothing but kind to me. Well, apart from the one they call Zarya. However she seems to keep to herself and leave me be for the most part. I registered your organization's wish for peace too, it brings me great pleasure stopping and killing those who threaten the peace. I suppose I really do like it here."_

"I'm glad to hear that! I figured you'd fit right in with Lena for sure when I first met you, but it's really nice to hear that you're getting along with everyone!"

" _It is a rather pleasant feeling making many new friends here, it makes me feel as if I can truly call this place home. If you don't mind me asking, what was it like for you first coming to Overwatch?"_

"Well, at first I was really shy and just say in my room, waiting for missions, not talking to anyone. It really wasn't until Lena started talking to me before missions that I started to open up a bit. That's just the kind of person Lena is though, always trying to be as friendly as possible and trying to make the shy people… Well, not shy. Then I started to talk to her and Angela which basically led to the rest of the group. So, really, my experience was like yours!"

" _It really seems as if those two are really the pinnacle here aren't they?"_

"Not exactly, that's Jack, or 'Soldier 76' as he prefers it now. He's the one in charge as he was before the organization got shut down."

" _Shutdown?"_

"It's a long story, and Angela or Jack could explain it better. I wasn't there when it collapsed. But yeah Jack is in charge, Angela was the head of the medical team before the collapse, and everyone just loves Lena."

The two continued to converse over Overwatch and their experiences with it until Lena's voice came over the speaker once more. _"Attention passengers! We have arrived at our first destination, if you would like to remain seated I will soon escort you out of the vehicle!"_ Hana turned back to Valkyr and asked,

"So what exactly is our first destination? And how many more are there?"

" _Telling you the answer to either of those questions would ruin the surprise factor of them. You will see where we do tonight, you need only be patient."_ And with a little tap on the nose, Valkyr exited the vehicle and offered her hand to Hana. Hana took her hand and allowed herself to be held out of the vehicle. She stepped out and linked her right arm with Valkyr's left, upon looking up she learned where this first destination was. They were at _The True Dream_ , on of the best tasting, most expensive, high end restaurants around town. It's been featured in TV, in magazines, on billboards, it must have been advertised in all corners of the world. How much is this costing? How did she even get a reservation? Lena snuck up beside Hana and began to speak,

"I know what you're thinking, how did we even manage this? Well, last time Talon decided to cause done chaos here, Overwatch helped them out a bit. They owe us a couple favors. Now, you to go and enjoy! I'll be in the car waiting for you." With a crisp salute, Lena went back into the driver's seat. Still completely awestruck, Hana looked over to Valkyr once more, she simply wrote,

" _It's true, it happened while you were still recovering from your injury. Lena had suggested this should be what I use my favor for."_ Hana simply could not believe what was happening, she was about to eat at a world famous restaurant, for free, without a reservation. She had to admit, she was glad she let Valkyr pick what to do, albeit with Lena's help. She's would have never been able to get something this good even if she had years to prepare. _"Would you like to head inside?"_

"Y.. Yeah! Absolutely!" The pair headed inside, many people were already sat inside. A lot of eyes were on them, whether it was because of the human-omnic relationship or because of their status as members of Overwatch, they did not know. The inside of the building was very beautiful, lit with dim wall lights and bright chandeliers from the ceiling. The carpet led towards the service counter where you would pay and then be seated. Once the two had gotten close to the counter the man behind it seemed to recognize them and addressed them.

"Welcome to _The True Dream_! You two must be the ones we're expecting from Overwatch tonight, no? Please, just follow me and I'll bring you to your table. And, might I add, both of you look absolutely gorgeous tonight." Following the man, they were led to an elevator which seemed to go up. They were led inside and the man pushed a button, they began to rise up the building. After at least a minute of waiting, the doors opened and they were led into a room with a massive window as the wall, giving of an amazing view of the city. Soft piano music played in the background of the room and there was three tables that had fancy white cloth and candies on top that provided most of the room's light, none of which were taken. "Well here we are! Take any table you like! Then we can get to ordering your food for tonight." They sat at the table in the middle and Hana was given a menu. The man then began speaking to Valkyr. "While she orders, we offer many services for Omnics here, is there anything that I can interest you in at all? Fresh oil? Maybe even a nice waxing from the neighboring spa?"

" _I'm fine, thank you. I'm more concerned about my date."_

"Ah, how chivalrous of you." The man glanced back to Hana. "And what will you be having?" Hana glanced back to her menu, there were so choices to pick from. They either all sounded delicious, were unheard of before, or sounded unpronounceable. In the end, she had to point to what she wanted because there was no chance of it pronouncing it. She was fairly certain it had chicken in it. "Alright, I will only be a moment to deliver your order to the chefs, then your meal will begin creation process. Until then, feel free to help yourself to these breadsticks and wine." The man bowed and took his leave, leaving the pair alone.

"This place is really pretty, I'm not sure if I've ever seen the city from a view like this. I can't even begin to imagine how much this would have costed."Hana glanced over to Valkyr and put on a nice smile for her. "Thanks for taking me here. I was kinda worried at first but I'm enjoying myself and I have a good feeling it'll stay that way." Hana poured herself a glass of wine and took a hearty gulp. "I haven't been on a date like this with anybody in a long time, it's nice to be able to go out with somebody and just have fun, you know?"

" _I'm glad to hear that you are having fun. It took me and Lena a while to plan this, so I do hope that you really enjoy tonight. So, if I may ask, when was the last time you dated?"_

"I'm not even sure if I remember to be honest. There was a bunch of guys in grade school that wanted to date me just because I played video games, I ignored a lot of them, obviously. There was this one guy I dated for like, two weeks cause I thought he'd be nice and all, turns out he was just a player who wanted as many girls as he could get. After that I kinda just, stopped dating out of fear of being used. So you're my first date in a long time…. What about you? Have you ever dated before?"

" _I've only discovered dating once I came to Overwatch, Angela and Genji were actually the first ever people I saw who were in love."_

"Okay, but what about just seeing somebody you really like a lot? Even if it wasn't officially dating, did you ever have someone like that?"

" _I suppose there was one Frame, we saw eachother often, his name was Excalibur. He was always one for honor amongst Warriors and was extremely talented with his blade. I never would have called it dating, but he was a good friend."_

"I suppose you could almost call that dating…" Hana began to grow nervous yet again, she looked down to her glass of wine and began to drink some more, and more… and more. With her glass empty she was about to refill it before Valkyr took the bottle and began to pour for her. "Thanks. I usually don't drink this much, if at all." Hana took another gulp before looking at Valkyr again. "You know, I don't think I told you just how good you look right now."

" _Oh?"_ The confusion was easily seen throughout Valkyr's body constantly shifting and moving. Or perhaps this was her being flustered?

"Yeah! Look at you, all dressed up real fancy with your suit and tie. Your suit is really nice and clean and your tie even matches my dress! We look so cute!" Valkyr shifted in her seat more now, it was almost certain that she was flustered by Hana compliments. Giggling, Hana couldn't help but tease her some more. "You're even cuter when you're all embarrassed like that."

" _I don't know what you're talking about."_

"Oh but you _are_ flustered though. You can't seem to get comfortable, always moving about and now your handwriting is much messier than before. Kinda seems like…" she leaned in closer to emphasis. "You just can't contain yourself when I compliment you."

Value straightened up, and wrote back. _"I will admit, I am enjoying these compliments, and perhaps I don't know how to react to them because I am not used to being complimented."_ It wasn't a lie, Valkyr really never was complemented before, is only natural she'd be a little flustered after being complimented. But she might be an embarrassed wreck of this keeps up.

The waiter than appeared from the elevator, meal in hand. "Here is your order Madame, and please," he turned to Valkyr. "should you ever change your mind please call us and we are more than happy to serve you." With a quick bow, he left the pair alone once again.

"This looks really good. Although I'm still not quite sure what it is."

" _Yes, but I still think you look much better than that."_

"Oh? Is it your turn to fluster me now?"

" _I believe it's only fair. Who wouldn't want to when you look as cute as you do in that dress?"_

A small giggle came from Hana. "Aww, you really think so?" It was clear that the drinks were starting to take effect, Hana seemed much more relaxed and giggly.

" _Actually, I know so,"_ Valkyr leaned in and stroked Hana's cheek with her hand. _"I also know that there aren't any faces cuter than this one."_

Now Hana really began to giggle as her face turned a light shade of red for the umpteenth time that night. "Okay, okay you win I'm flustered!" After gently pushing Valkyr's hand away Hana finally began to actually eat her meal. Upon taking the first bite her eyes went wide and her chewing slowed. It was heaven. The texture, the flavor, all of it was nothing but delicious. The chicken, lettuce and whatever else was actually in this, the taste danced around her taste buds leaving nothing but satisfaction in it's wake. Valkyr began writing as she gazed at Hana's strange facial expression.

" _Does it taste terrible? Oh please don't let it taste bad, that would just ruin the night!"_

"No, no. It actually tastes really great! I'm shocked honestly, I wasn't expecting it to be _this_ good! You really picked a nice place!" With Hana's expression changing to a happy grin, Valkyr would've breathed a sigh of relief of she could. She really wanted this day to be perfect, not for herself, but for Hana. She wanted Hana to have fun tonight and to show her much she really does care for her. Having dinner behind a success is a great start, but it really all comes down to the next destination…

"Whatcha thinking about?"

The sudden interruption almost made Valkyr jump, she looked up to see Hana looking at her with playful eyes. _"I was merely thinking about our next destination, and about how easy it is to get lost in your eyes."_

"You totally got that one off of Lena!" Hana said laughingly.

" _I might have, but it's true you know."_ Looking at Hana's plate, she learned it was empty. She was about to call the waiter but when she turned to the right he was already there. Holding some form of dessert.

"I see that you've finished your meal, may I offer you some chocolate-strawberry cheesecake?"

"Oh yes you may!" Hana said with glee as she accepted the new plate and gazed at the dessert unblinking. Picking up her fork, she began to dig into the dessert, completely annihilating it. Valkyr could only watch on as she ate piece by piece. Within about two minutes, the entire cake was gone.

" _I take it you like cheesecake?"_

"Haha, yeah. It's kinda my weakness." Hana scratched the back of her head awkwardly, she was embarrassed just how fast she wolfed that entire cake in front of her date. "Anyways, I think I'm finished eating if you'd like to head out?" Valkyr nodded and stood up to help Hana out of her chair, Hana took her hand and the two walked back to the elevator and took it back down to the main floor. The man behind the counter bid them farewell and said he'd love for them to dine there again, outside, Lena was waiting for them with the limousine.

"Good to see ya back loves! Ready to go to the next destination?"

"Yup! Let's go!" Lena made her way to the driver seat while they other two sat in the back, waiting to arrive at the next destination. "That was really nice! It's rare I actually get to go out with somebody and just have fun and eat some good food ya know?"

" _I'm glad you had fun! Hopefully you'll enjoy what we do next just as much."_

"After our first stop, I have faith the next one will be just as good." Hana then leaned into Valkyr and rested her head on her shoulder. Valkyr was initially surprised, however slowly began to get comfortable with it. She wrapped her arm around Hana's shoulders and rested her own head on top of Hana's. They sat in silence, pleased just by the comfort of the other, passing the time by merely sitting. After around twenty minutes, the limo pulled over and stopped near a field. Following shortly after was Lena's voice on the speaker.

" _Attention passengers! We have arrived at destination number two! You may now exit the vehicle!"_ The passengers proceeded out of the car and into the new destination. At first, it seemed nothing more than an empty field, completely barren of anything and everything.

" _Don't worry, it's not just a field. Come this way."_ Valkyr began walking through the field, Hana followed close beside while they walked through the tall grass. Once they had reached the end, the field transformed into a lovely beach, the sand was as white as pearls and the moonlight provided all the light for the sparkling blue water. Upon closer inspection, there also want a single soul in sight, they were completely alone.

"Wow. It's really nice here Valkyr, how did you find this spot?"

" _Lena and I were out driving when I first got here, she was showing me around the area when we found the field, we got out for a bit and found this spot. It's really beautiful at night, I couldn't think of a better place to take you."_ Valkyr walked up into the sand and sat down in front of the waves, she gestured for Hana to sit beside her. Hana hesitated before saying,

"I really don't wanna ruin my dress." Valkyr nodded understandingly, and after a couple seconds of thinking, gestured towards her own lap.

" _If you don't wanna ruin your outfit, you can always sit on my lap."_ Hana was hesitant once again, she really was enjoying her time on her date with Valkyr and doesn't mind cuddling with her but this just seems, different. _Screw it, may as well._ Hana moved towards Valkyr and placed herself in her lap, wrapping her arms around Valkyr's neck while Valkyr put her and around Hana's waist in turn. They sat together as they watched the sky, listening to the waves gently crash into the shore. Valkyr was the first to converse after ten minutes of silence.

" _I really enjoyed tonight Hana, thank you. Just, ever since that incident on Jupiter I haven't felt happiness in a long time. I felt enjoyment seeing Lena and Angela and what not but you honestly made me happy today. Words cannot express how much this means to me."_ Hana was stunned, she figured that Valkyr had a little fun tonight, but the fact that she felt happiness after not feeling it for so long because of this date, she didn't know whether to smile or cry. In the end, it turned out to be a little bit of both. Hana's face was now buried into Valkyr's shoulder, with tears rolling down her face and occasionally exhaling a soft sob.

"I'm really glad I could make you happy Valkyr. You're such an amazing person and I think you deserve nothing but happiness. And I want you to know that tonight made me really happy too. I haven't been on a date in so long and I was so worried as to how this would end up. But you really are a nice date and you really know how to make a girl smile." Hana retracted her face from her dates shoulder and stood up. After starting into the ocean for a bit she took out her phone and played some slow music, turned back to Valkyr, kicked off her heels and held out her hand. "So, did Lena teach you how to dance?"

Valkyr simply stood up and walked to Hana, she put one hand on her shoulder and the other on her waist. Hana mirrored her and they began to move in sync, slowly dancing their way across the shore. Valkyr took Hana's hand and lifted it above her head, Hana stepped back and gave a small twirl before returning to Valkyr. Hana took an extra step closer and leaned her head into Valkyr's chest, the two slowly moved but stayed in this position. Eventually, Hana looked up and looked into Valkyr, they started into one another for one minute until Hana finally said,

"I love you, Valkyr."

" _I love you too, Hana."_

Lena had lost track of time in the limo, the couple had been out there for a while now. She understood that this was their first date and that it should be really fun and they should stay out late, but it's almost one in the morning. _Did something happen? Did they drown? Are they lost in an empty field?_ Eventually Lena gave up and exited the limo to go see exactly what was going on. She didn't hear anything as she walked through the field, but as she got closer to the shore she started to hear slow dancing music. _I knew it was a good idea to teach her to dance!_ She picked up the pace, eager to see the two dancing, and made it to the edge of the field, overseeing the shore, only the shore isn't what she saw.

She looked out onto ocean but only noticed Hana and Valkyr in front of it, holding eachother close together with Hana on her tip toes reaching up to Valkyr's face plate, placing a kiss right where her lips would be. The moon was directly over them and shined down upon them, making the scene radiantly beautiful. Lena didn't want to interrupt, but it seemed as if they had just broken the kiss and now simply started into eachother. It was getting late and Lena knew that they should probably head back for some rest.

Hana did it. She kissed her. So many emotions were running through her mind but the prominent ones were easily happiness and excitement. She started to giggle as the kiss broke and hugged Valkyr even tighter. "Thank you. I can't remember the last time I was _this_ happy-"

"I really hate to ruin the moment, but it's getting real late you two! We should probably go now!" Lena's voice startled Hana as she looked to get right and saw the British girl standing on the edge of the field, waving for them to come back, she also had a bigger smile than normal on. _She saw that. She definitely saw everything that just happened. Oh God we're never gonna hear the end of this.._ Valkyr tapped Hana on the shoulder and held up her tablet.

" _She does have a point, it is rather late. It would be best to head back now."_ Honestly, Hana didn't want to leave at all, she would have absolutely no problem sleeping in the shore if it meant the night could last just a little longer. But if Valkyr said it was time to go, it was time to go. Hand in hand, the couple walked back to their ride, where Hana promptly fell asleep on Valkyr's shoulder after entering. Valkyr held her close for the ride home.

Upon arriving back at HQ, Hana was still fast asleep in the car. Valkyr lifted her out of the car and began to carry her bridal style back to her room. Lena noticed her carrying Hana and asked, "Sure you don't need any help?" Value nodded and continued carrying her date to her bed. Upon arriving at her room, she opened the door and walked in to place Hana on her bed. She first began to slowly and carefully remove get dress so that it would not be ruined in her sleep, she then had to get her under the covers. She had finished tucking her in and began to turn around to go to her own room when Hana, barely awake, grabbed her by the wrist.

"Sleep with me. I'd really like it…" Hana's voice was barely audible, but Valkyr had heard the request, and was happy to oblige. She removed her own suit and taken off her shoes, and climbed into bed with Hana. "Would you stay with me forever Valkyr? Would you never hurt me?"

" _Of course, forever. I'd make sure you'd never be harmed."_

"Good, then we can stay together forever." Hana drifted back off to sleep. Valkyr looked up to the ceiling, initiating her own rest mode for that night.

It was the most peaceful sleep either of them had ever had.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hana awoke the next morning, still rather tired. She began to stretch out on her bed before realizing that something was in the bed with her, and she was sprawled out over it. The thing in her bed began to push her off of it and Hana nearly screamed in fear, but quickly realizing that it was actually Valkyr in her bed.

"Oh God I'm sorry! I forgot you were there!" Valkyr glanced at Hana and retrieved her tablet from the bedside table.

" _It is okay. I am not in any pain nor am I uncomfortable."_ Valkyr got out of the bed and also helped Hana out.

"Always so chivalrous." With a little peck on the cheek, the two got dressed casually for the day and went down to the lounge. There they found Lena, Angela and Genji sitting on the couch. They walked in and sat together on one of the larger chairs. Lena noticed the pair and was the first to speak up.

"Hey you two! I never got a chance to really ask, considering one of you fell asleep instantly."

"I was tired!" Cried Hana.

"Haha, I'm sure you were! But in all seriousness, did you two have fun?"

"Yeah! Tons! The restaurant was fantastic, the food delicious and the service wonderful. I'm still not entirely sure what I ate but it was one of the best stages I've ever had! And don't get me started on the cheesecake. The cheesecake was absolutely the greatest treat I've ever eaten. And the beach was absolutely beautiful, it was so quiet and peaceful, I don't think I've had a more relaxing moment in my life. And it also helps that my date was the most handsome and awesome person ever." She leaned into Valkyr and playfully punched her shoulder.

Lena had a wide grin on her face. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure making out was also pretty nice right?"

"Uh! Well, it was a date you know! You shouldn't exactly be surprised…"

"Haha, I'm only teasing Hana! I know it was a date and that's it's natural and all that jazz. How about you Valkyr? What did you think?" Everyone turned to look at Valkyr while she wrote down her thoughts.

" _I had a lot of fun being with Hana yesterday. It was very peaceful and entertaining spending the night with her. The restaurant was indeed very well organized and the beach incredibly relaxing. The date was very fun overall. And it also helps that_ my _date was very beautiful and awesome."_ She looked over to Hana and returned the playful punch, sending Hana into a miniature giggle fit.

Genji chimed in from the couch. "I would hate to change the subject but I believe Jack wanted to see you two, says he has another mission for you."

Lena looked back at the couple, "Week there ya go! There's date number two!"

"I'm pretty sure a mission together isn't classified as a date." Hana replied.

"Two people, who just so happen to like eachother, going together, alone, to do an activity together."

"Yeah but this is our job, not an activity for the two of us to enjoy." Hana stood up from the chair and began to take herself and Valkyr out of the room. "We should go see Jack about that now anyways. See ya guys!"

Genji spun around to face the pair before leaving. "Valkyr! Zenyatta and I were going to meditate a little later tonight, it would probably be around ten this time if you'd like to join us."

" _Thank you Genji, I would be honored to join you in meditation."_ Nodding, the pair left the room to find Jack.

"Since when have you meditated with Genji and Zen?"

" _I started speaking to Genji and Zenyatta early when I first arrived, they were the people that I could relate to the most as we were all not exactly human. We soon became friends and I meditated with them every now and again, but I joined them quite often after our first mission together. I was so stressed out after seeing you wounded and I was afraid you might actually die, Genji and Zenyatta noticed my stress and offered me to join them as much as I wanted to, so I did. It helped me calm down so sometimes I still join them."_

"Oh. Makes sense I guess." Hana sounded as if she had some doubts about what Valkyr told her. She knew that nobody really liked an overly possessive girlfriend, but this was different right? It wasn't anything serious.

Once the two reached the mission briefing room they entered to find Jack filling out some papers.

"Ah, good. You're here. There's been more sightings of Talon agents in Dorado, they've been seen in around the general area and we've heard that they're trying something big in this street here. We're sending you two in as scouts, just observe but if you are in danger of being discovered, or being shot at, then open fire on any Talon agents you see. There's also been some rumors that Widowmaker and maybe Sombra will be there. If you see _either_ of them, fall back, call HQ for backup. They're both extremely dangerous and most likely would recognize you as Overwatch members. Do. Not. Engage. Them. Clear?"

Hana and Valkyr nodded in understanding.

"Good. The ship that will take you is leaving in approximately two hours. I'd suggest starting to get ready now. And remember, scouts, do not engage unless necessary, and fall back if the special targets are there. Dismissed."

 _ **2 Hours later. On the dropship.**_

Hana and Valkyr sat and waited patiently to arrive in Dorado. The looked like average civilians, each wearing some jeans, sunglasses, and a light overcoat to conceal small weapons. Hana had brought her energy pistol and Valkyr had brought something she dubbed 'Lex Prime'. It certainly looked fancy, although it was concerning because that's all she brought, Hana could at least call her mech in at will, but Valkyr was stuck with one sidearm. When asked about it, she stated that should the need arise, she would simply use her claws to be rid of any enemy agents. Still, Hana couldn't help but worry that if she did use her claws, Widowmaker, if there, would have an easy shot at her.

" _Hana?"_

Hana's eyes shot up to see a concerned Valkyr looking at her. "Yeah? What is it?"

" _You look troubled, is everything alright?"_

"Well, I'm just a little worried about Widowmaker and Sombra. If they turn out to be there, and they see us before we see them, it could be bad."

" _We'll have to play this very carefully. If we get found out, can your mech, I'll take out my claws, and we'll get time to retreat."_

"I know, but are you sure your claws are going to be enough for this? These guys have guns, you'll have to close the gap on all of them."

" _When my claws are activated, my body goes into a state where any and all incoming threats cannot harm me. I shall take the lead and take as many bullets as I can to cover you."_

"Okay, that's good. But I'll be in a mech, but not only that, a mech that had a large matrix that can delete any incoming projectile. Shouldn't I be covering you? Your invulnerability can't last forever."

" _No not forever. But I still think it should be me on the frontline, I'll be able to take down many agents and when it's time to back off I'll get behind you."_

"Val! I understand that, but if we need to retreat and call for backup and you go out on a rampage, I might not be able to get to you in time! Your invulnerability could run out before I'm there! If you were to get hurt or worse and I couldn't help I'd never forgive myself!"

" _I handle myself Hana! I understand your concern for me, but you act as if I've never been in a fight before! I can handle myself okay?"_

"Alright alright! I'll trust you, just, please be careful okay?"

" _I promise I'll be careful."_

The rest of the ride was rather silent. The only noise to be made was that of the ship's engines and the occasional announcement of their ETA. After about half an hour they arrived in Dorado at their drop point. After a short walk they reached the street where Talon was supposedly going to try something, they found a small coffee shop on the side of the street and decided that it was a good spot to lay low and watch the place. They sat at a table together constantly looking around for any shady activity, well, more shady than the usual shady activity. There was always the usual guy in an abnormally large trenchcoat or the unusually fast walking guy with his hood up too far. Everything seemed shady in a normal way. "Anything out of the ordinary yet Val?"

" _Nothing yet. Have you noticed anything?"_

"Nothing, I'll keep you posted." Looking back into the streets Hana noticed someone standing in an alley, wearing a long, purple and black coat. Their face was covered by their hood, they seemed to be looking up and down the streets constantly, as if waiting for something. Hana also noticed the figure seemed to be talking into a phone and clutching something in their coat pocket. "Val? Don't look now, but somebody is looking really suspicious in the alley behind you, if they do anything that is related to Talon, I'll make sure you know."

Minutes passed, which turned into two hours. Nothing had happened in the time they spent here, they rarely spoke and focused on keeping watch of uneventful street. The mysterious figure was still there, always on and off of their phone. Hana silently prayed to either be contacted and told to head back or for something to happen already. "Anything Val?"

" _Still nothing I'm afraid. Should we inform headquarters?"_

"One more hour. If nothing happens we'll call in." Something to Hana right caught her eye, a shimmer in the street, but nothing was there for anything to shimmer. "I think something might happ-" The shimmer turned into darkness as the figure from the alley emerged from nothingness, they pulled down their hood to reveal a Spanish lady, high twenties at max, with half of her head shaved, and what seemed like computer tech on her suit and on her head. She crossed her arms as some sort of energy pulled from her body, she then quickly the her arms out to her sides and yelled something in Spanish as a large flash of purple filled the street, all the lights in the area had turned off, and with that the stranger seemingly vanished.

"Okay! That's our que to report back!" Hana brought out her phone to contact HQ, but as she took it out she saw that something caused interference and it won't turn on. She quickly looked to her mech caller on her glove, but alas that too was malfunctioning. "It was an EMP! I can't contact headquarters or call my mech!" Looking up, Talon agents began coming out of alleys, buildings, and disguises, looks like it was a fight with no backup, or mech. "Val! Can you still use your claws?" Valkyr nodded to Hana. "Well it looks like you'll have to! Be careful!" Valkyr unleashed her claws and performed her signature scream, causing everyone in the vicinity to either run or lock up in fear. "EVERYONE GET OFF OF THE STREET NOW!" It was rare that Hana actually had to yell, but when she did it was powerful, and people listened. She flipped the table in front of her and crouched behind it for cover, she took her sidearm out of her jacket and turned safety off. She peeked over the top of the table and saw Valkyr taking on multiple agents and not breaking a sweat. It was almost beautiful in a way, the way she gracefully pounced onto each enemy and finishing them then and there. She was like a cat, only datable and infinite times more likely to kill people. As the crowds of enemies thinned Hana began to open fire on them, unsure how much longer Valkyr could keep up her assault. Hana kept firing into the agents as more and more showed up and dropped from either energy bullet wounds or missing limbs. After some minutes of fighting, Hana's mech caller came back online, she immediately contacted HQ to report and request backup, she shortly after called in her mech.

She climbed into the pink machine and turned her attention to Valkyr. She was holding up well, no signs of any damage as she slashed the last agent, Hana ran to her and told her the situation. "Backup has been called, electronics are back online. We need to find out what they're up to, that was most likely a diversion of some sort so they can do what they came here for." Overhead, the sound of a dropship could be heard. It flew above the two and Soldier, Genji, Reinhardt, and Ana jumped down to the street.

"Aha! Friends! Reinforcements are here! Let us bring the fight to the enemy and claim victory of ourselves!" Reinhardt yelled.

Soldier walked up to Valkyr and handed her her rifle. He then turned to face Hana. "Was there any sign of Sombra and Widowmaker?" Soldier questioned Hana.

"No sign of Widowmaker, but there was somebody dressed in a lot of black who managed to detonate an EMP on us, and somehow turn invisible. I'm willing to bet it was Sombra." Hana replied.

"Alright, everyone is going to have to keep an extra eye out for Widowmaker, if Sombra's here it's likely that she is too. Now, while we were flying overhead we noticed multiple agents heading into the factory at the end of this street, we need to go there now and stop whatever it is they're doing. Reinhardt and D. va, you're leading from the frontline. Myself, Genji and Valkyr will provide covering fire from the middle. Ana, provide support and watch our six from the backline. Let's move." Acknowledging the Soldier, everyone began to move in their group formation, they walked down the once busy street which now was quickly abandoned once the gunshots started to ring throughout the air. They had reached the facility rather quickly and had no problems getting there. There were two agents guarding the entrance, they were quickly rushed by Genji who managed to take them both down silently and hide the bodies before anyone else noticed. Soldier cake everyone together once more before they entered.

"Okay. We have no idea how many are in there so we need a strategy. Genji and Hana, each of you take opposite sides of the facility and take flank routes, flush out any enemies in sight. Should there be too many to handle, fall back, have Ana heal you and go back into the fight. Everyone else, were going in the front door. Reinhardt, keep your shield up as much as you can and push forwards, Valkyr, you and I will be the ones to shoot agents dead and Ana, you heal when necessary and snipe off targets that are alone. Clear? Good. Let's do this."

Genji and Hana prepared their flanks on the left and right respectively, Soldier, Ana, Valkyr, and Reinhardt were at the front entrance, preparing to attack. Normally Jack wouldn't be worried about something like this, but with one of the world's greatest snipers, (before Ana of course) and a stealthy assassin who can't be seen are here somewhere. He already warned everyone to be extra careful this mission but these enemies have had extensive training, it's possible that they'll never see them coming. Guess they'll just have to be even better. "Go! Leave none standing!"

All teams rushed into the building and we're welcomed by swarms of enemy agents. There must have been a hundred on the building, but that didn't stop Overwatch. Agents fell left right and center, friendlies were quickly brought back into the fight by Ana and Reinhardt made sure everybody had cover. The enemy was soon backed into a large circular area with Overwatch agents surrounding all sides. "Everyone! Hit them with all you've got! Now!" Soldier barked.

Hana jumped out of her mech at it launched. _"Nerf this!"_

Reinhardt lifted his hammer high into the sky and used all the force he could into his strike. _"Hammer down!"_

Valkyr unleashed her claws and pounced towards the enemy. _"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"_

Genji unsheathed his sword as his glowing green Dragon surrounded him, _"_ _Ryūjin no ken o kurae!"_

Ana aimed her arm at Soldier and fired her Nano Boost. _"You're powered up! Get in there!"_

Soldier, feeling the power of the Nano Boost, brought his hand up to his Tactical Visor and pressed the button to activate it. _"I've got you in my sights!"_

What was supposed to be a tough fight turned into a mere practise range. Hana's self destruct took many while Genji, Reinhardt and Valkyr relentlessly used close combat weapons through crowds of enemies stunned by Reinhardt's Earth Shatter, while many more fell to the powered up Super Soldier. Once the dust had settled, it was just a matter of fighting out why they were here. Walking towards Genji, Soldier spoke. "Start checking bodies, see if we can figure out why they were here." Looking outside the entrance, Soldier for a good look at the buildings of Dorado, beautifully structured, always wanted to take a vacation here. He noticed they the first start of the night had just come out, noticing the light above one of the rooftops. Although it didn't seem like a star, or a light.

It was a glint.

From a scope.

 _Widowmaker._

Time turned into a crawling pace, he saw that she wasn't aiming for him, but to his right, he looked in the direction and saw Valkyr, unaware, searching bodies. "VALKYR! GET DOWN!" Valkyr looked up at Soldier and it seemed as if she was too slow, until Hana came out of the corner of his vision, sorting full force into Valkyr. A gunshot was heard in the distance, high caliber. It came flying through the factory missing it's intentional mark, but hitting Hana directly in the shoulder, sending her into the ground screaming in pain. Before Widowmaker could take another shot everyone had ran behind cover except for Reinhardt, who had ran to Valkyr and Hana to shield them. "Valkyr! Carry her to the dropship! Reinhardt! Begin to push out to the dropship! Everyone else push forwards and check for any new threats, and keep your head down!" The team did as they were told, Widowmaker seemed to have backed off, and no new threats appeared. They ran to the dropship and got everyone on board, Hana was laid down onto a row of seats while Ana took a look at her.

"A couple darts could stop the bleeding, but with the bullet still in there it would be best to go see Angela about this. I will give you a single dart to stop some bleeding and ease the pain." Hana rested the rest of the flight while Valkyr watched over her. Soldier sat with Genji to discuss the mission.

"Did you find what they're after?" Soldier questioned.

"Not exactly, but I did find this." Genji held up a piece of paper. "Judging from what it says here, they weren't after something physical. They brought Sombra to hack into the facility and get information on something that's unspecified."

"She must have either bailed when we showed up, or left after she got what she needed. Damn, Widowmaker was probably distracting us while she got out." Valkyr stood up from where she sat and waited over to Soldier, taking out what looked like a USB drive.

" _The invisible assassin reappeared after Hana was shot. I tackled her but she seemed to vanish before I could do anything. She did however, drop this."_ She handed the drive to Soldier.

"Thank you Valkyr. Once we get back to base we can figure out what exactly they wanted from here. Excellent work." Valkyr went back to sit with Hana once again. Soldier sighed, he's in no position to deny them loving eachother but he never really approved of dating within the team. "What do you think about that Genji?"

"It's great that we can figure out what they wanted. We could predict their next move-"

"I mean those two. Hana and Valkyr."

"What about them?"

"The fact that their dating within the team. What do you think about that?"

"Well it's undeniable that they love eachother. It's true it could cause some minor issues in the team, but I see them fighting harder than they ever have before now. As if they are doing this strictly for eachother. I think it is improving their skills." As much as Soldier didn't want to admit it, Genji had a point. He had seen both of them in a trance, focused so hard that almost seemed unstoppable. Hand reaction time and sprint speed once Widowmaker was discovered was increased greatly, perhaps the two dating did actually prove useful.

"I suppose you raise a good point. We'll see how much they improve or how many problems they cause. Until then, let's just hope Hana turns out okay."

 _ **Back at Headquarters….**_

Hana woke up on the all too familiar hospital bed. As her eyes adjusted to the light of the room she saw Angela at the foot of the bed, and Genji and Jack standing by either side of the bed. She sat up and prepared for a lecture.

"How are you feeling Hana?" Angela asked in a kind voice.

"My shoulder is a little sore, but apart from that I feel fine."

"That's good. We removed the bullet from your shoulder and disinfected it fine, all that's left is for it to heal on it's own. You should only be here about a week."

"What you did was foolish Hana." Genji spoke up. "What if you had not saved her? What if you got hit in the head instead? What if the shot was compensated, and pierced both of you? That was simply too big of a risk to take." If Genji was actually lecturing her about something, she dreaded what Jack was going to say to her. He was always like a father figure, and always made sure people knew their mistakes and that they'd never repeat them. She prepared herself for the worst.

"I disagree Genji."

 _Wait what?_

He spoke much more casually than she had expected, and he disagreed?

"I believe Hana took a risk, she needs to know that risks have to be taken in order to receive the reward. She knew Valkyr was about to be shot, so she risked her own safety to make sure Valkyr came out okay. I'm sure she was well aware she was risking her life in that situation, and she got it done. Nobody died. Well done Hana." Hana was in shock. _He didn't yell, or nag or anything! I must be asleep still._ "Now, I have my own business to attend to. Get some rest Hana, you've certainly earned it." He was getting out the door before turning around and saying "And I don't want to hear anyone else lecturing Hana! She did great today." Once he left, the entire room fell silent.

"So, am I hallucinating? Or was that not Jack? Because he just congratulated me when he could've yelled at me."

Angela took a few seconds to comprehend what had happened before speaking. "Nope. You're not hallucinating and that was definitely Jack. I'm just as confused as you are Hana."

"Well, if he didn't lecture me, I know who will. Where is she?"

"Last I heard of her she went to the roof for some peace and quiet. But you need to rest, we'll go get her, you stay here." It was kind of writing to Hana to see Valkyr after what happened. They seemed a little stressed out before the mission started, and now that one of them had been wounded yet again, that stress might just get worse.

After around ten minutes, Valkyr walked through the door and slowly walked to the chair by Hana's bed. She looked as if she had been bathing in a stress lava lake. She was afraid that one wrong word would set her off.

Hana put the cutest face she could manage on, and even tried her cutest voice to see if it would reduce since of Valkyr's stress levels. "Hey Val." Through the voice and puppy dog eyes, Valkyr did look like she felt some sort of relief. She took out her tablet and Hana truly prepared herself for a real lecture.

" _Why on Earth did you do what you did?"_ Yup. Lecture time.

"What? Save you? I thought it was a good thought to, ya know, _not_ have you die."

" _I was going to be fine! All you accomplished was hurting yourself!"_

"Oh yeah? So how come if I wasn't half a second quicker, you probably wouldn't have moved? Did you expect get to just miss an immobile target?"

" _I could've taken it! You don't trust my armour?"_

"You've never been shot by guns on Earth without your invulnerability! You were not invulnerable there! Widowmaker uses a highly advanced, completely custom sniper rifle, and it can pierce _Reinhardt's_ armour! I'm just saying it was likely that it would pierce yours too!"

" _How will we know if the situation never occurs!"_

"What's the situation!? Getting shot in the freaking head!? What if it pierced? Would just accept death for that? I understand your concern for me, really I do. But this is a great outcome! Neither of us are dead!"

" _But the question still lies, what if something like this happened again, only this time you died! What would happen then? What would I do without you?"_

"Yes, it would have been tragic if I had died. But I'd rather a _chance_ of me dying than almost certain death for you! Have you maybe thought that _I_ also wouldn't know what to do without _you_!?"

" _But I still have the better chance of surviving! Half a second is all it would have took for you to get shot, at least I have a chance of my armour protecting me!"_ Valkyr put her face in her hands as both girls went silent. The room was dead for an excruciatingly long five minutes before Valkyr stood up. _"We can discuss this at a different time. I need to go do some things, you need to rest."_

Valkyr walked through the halls of Gibraltar looking for something to do. She kind of lied when she said that she had business to attend to, but she could not bear to see Hana on another hospital bed.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she really hasn't been hit by any higher caliber bullets in her time on Earth. Sure, invulnerability could have handled it, but it wasn't activated nor ready. Would the bullet have pierced? Considering the bullet went straight through Hana's right shoulder and lodged itself deep into the wall, it actually seems probable that the bullet wood have at least went half way through her head.

After coming to the conclusion that there was nothing to do, she decided to take the walk to the nearest town. The walk was uneventful and mainly consisted of birds chirping and Valkyr's mind constantly worrying about Hana. She was probably mad at her now, she really did rush her life fit her own, and all she did was scold her for it. She'd have to apologize later. Maybe she'd grab her something nice in town.

When she finally made it into town she started to do some simple window browsing, walking around here and there looking for something nice that Hana might like. She eventually spotted a pink gem necklace in the shape of a star, Hana would certainly love that. She walked into the store and purchased the pink jewelry for her beloved. She continued to walk around town to see if anything else would catch her eye.

Valkyr wandered between two big buildings to get to the street in the other side, the alley was pitch black and very narrow with garbage and insects littering the floor. She couldn't help but feel as if she was being followed, she turned one hundred eighty degrees and nobody behind her. Thinking it was just her imagination, she kept walking.

 _*CRACK!*_

Turning once again, she saw nobody once more. That sound was definitely human made, but nobody was here in the vicinity but her. If she could yell for help, she most certainly would, but it looked like she'd have to help herself. She drew her claws and prepared for any attackers. Suddenly, a light pink light and some clicking noises came from behind her, she could only turn around before becoming completely immobile. Her claws had retracted themselves and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't move an inch. She looked up at her attacker, it was the same Spanish Lady from Dorado, Wearing a sadistic grin.

"Ha! I knew I'd be able to hack you with a few adjustments. Now, you're going to do what I say, so follow me, and don't make any noise. Were going somewhere special."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had only been one full day since Hana was wounded, she had to stay in bed for one week, yet one day proves it takes a lot less than a week to be bored out of your mind. She had been alone on the bed for quite some time and really wished that Angela or Lena were there to talk to. Truly she wished that anyone was there so she wouldn't have to be trapped alone with her own thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about her and Valkyr's argument the previous day. Hana had never seen Valkyr so upset before, apart from being in combat of course. On the bright side, this definitely proves that she cares for her, why else would she scold her? She didn't want her gone or hurt.

Her silent prayers were answered when Angela walked into the room. "Finally! Somebody to talk to! What's going on Angie?"

Angela seemed tense, as if she knew nothing about this conversation would be fun. "I'm afraid why I'm here is very serious, Hana."

Hana's smile faded as Angela spoke. "Continue.."

"I'm afraid after Valkyr left this room yesterday she had left the base presumably to go into town. She since hasn't returned." Hana gasped and her mouth hung open. "We've tried contacting her in every way available to us and we have not gotten any kind of response. We have just sent a small team to scout the town to find any hints as to where she's gone. I will keep you updated on what we find. We will find her." Hana could feel herself start to tear up. The one she loved and the one who loved her back was gone, but why? Angela say down by Hana's side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Hana began to cry as her doctor and motherly figure took hold of her. "But why? Did I anger her to the point where she decided to leave? Does she feel unwanted? I didn't mean to make her leave!" Hana said between sobs.

Angela held Hana tighter, using her free hand to stroke her hair. "I can assure you it wasn't your fault Hana. I'm sure she has a good reason for leaving, we'll find her and talk to her, we'll make everything right again. I promise, Hana."

The rest of the day seemed to go by in a blur. People came in to check on Hana whether it was about her physical condition or her mental condition, Lena came with with some chocolate ice cream for comfort and talked to her for an hour to help her feel better. Lucio stopped by to give her an exclusive preview for his new album, knowing how much Hana enjoyed his music. Genji dropped by to see Angela but also talked to Hana for a while before leaving. Even the Junkers Mako and Jamison stopped in to check on her. They were surprisingly nice to Hana, asking if there was anything they could do for her while she was in bed and offering to get her food and water or running into town for her. She didn't need anything but was extremely grateful they cared that much. It was around midnight before Hana actually began to get tired. As her eyes began to close for the night, she was interrupted by her phone ringing. _Oh come on, can't I just get some sleep!? Maybe I should just ignore it…. No, I should just answer it, it could be important._ Picking up her phone, she answered in a tired voice.

"Hello?" No response came from the other end. "Hello? Anybody there?" She was about to hang up until she heard something like a door, with someone entering the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! I just had to get some things. What was your name again? Valkyr?" Hana had to put her hand over her mouth in order to conceal a gasp. That sounded exactly like Sombra, taking to Valkyr? This wasn't good at all. "Whatever, what's important is I'm going to 'modify' you a bit and then try to get into that mind core of yours and see just what I can do with you. Sound good?" A loud noise child be heard in the background, it sounded as if Valkyr was screaming if she could. "Well you're opinion doesn't matter, it's going to happen. Oh man I forgot something, be good while I'm gone okay?" Hana was trying her hardest not to scream. Valkyr didn't leave, she was kidnapped! She kept listening as she heard a soft beeping noise from Valkyr as the line disconnected. She must have called from Sombra's phone, why? Realization hit her like a truck as she shot up and paged for Winston.

Aftera couple of minutes a very tired looking Winston entered the room. "You paged me Hana?"

"Yeah, sorry for waking you but this is very important! It's about Valkyr!" Winston's eyes widened at this.

"What did you find?"

"She called me, through Sombra's phone. She didn't leave, she was kidnapped!"

"That certainly changes things. I'm assuming you called me here to see if I can trace the call to find their location?"

"Exactly. Can you do it?"

"Sombra has been known for being almost unreachable. I might not be able to crack it myself, I'll have Athena look at it tonight and I'll finish it up in the morning. May I have your phone?" Hana handed him her phone. "Alright, you rest, we'll get this cracked and go get her tomorrow afternoon." Winston left the room to prepare the tracing. Hana on the other hand, fell flat onto the bed, asleep before impact.

The next morning, Hana awoke at ten AM, a time much earlier than normal. She needed to know how the call trace was going, she couldn't stop thinking about Valkyr and how they needed to get her out. What was Sombra going to do to her? Hana didn't even want to think about it, she only thought about how they were going to rescue her. She got out of bed, despite being told not to unless absolutely necessary, and went down to Winston's lab.

When she walked in, she noticed a large map on one of the main screens, with a marker near where the last mission took place in Dorado. Winston entered from one of the side rooms and seemed surprised to see Hana here, especially this early. "Hana? What are you doing up this early? And shouldn't you be in bed for the rest of the week?"

"I can't just lay there while I know Valkyr's out there being tortured by one of Talon's best." Hana gestured towards the screen. "Is that the place? Is that where the call came from?"

"I believe so yes. We can send a team in as soon as six PM. Don't worry Hana, we'll get her back. Now, you need to go back to the medical area and continue your rest."

"I'm going on the mission." An audible sigh was heard from Winston. Hana knew damn well she was injured, but that didn't change the fact that her lover was in danger and needed help.

"Hana you know I can't let you do that. Even if I did let you, you know how Angela would react." He had a point, there was no way she would get past the wrath of doctor's orders, Angela would never let her go.

"Alright, fair point. I'll go get some rest then." Hana refused to be defeated so easily, she has aces in her sleeves and it's time to use one. She went back to her bed and paged Genji, she had a plan and nothing would get in her way.

Five minutes passed as Genji walked through the door. "Do you need something Hana?"

"I do. I need your help. At six today Winston's putting together a team to rescue Valkyr from Sombra. Naturally, I can't go. Unless you help me."

"Sneaking out huh? You know Angela would have both of our heads of we did that."

"I'm well aware Genji, but I need to go. She's mad at me and that's what made her leave in the first place, I NEED to make it up to her! Please…." Hana put on the best puppy eyes she could, hoping Genji had a soft spot.

"Hana, given my life before cyberization, how many eyes like that do you think I've seen? Many."

"Oh come on! I'm willing to take full blame for this, I know Angie is probably gonna get really mad at us, but the person that I love is out there being held captive and I can't do anything about it without your help! You know you'd want to do the same if Angela was the victim!" Genji looked down at his feet, Hana either just convinced him, or angered him.

With a sigh, Genji looked back up to Hana. "So what's your plan?" Hana couldn't contain her smile. She knew that he'd give in eventually.

"First, you give me a quick rundown on how to sneak around like a ninja. Then, you distract Angela when she comes to check on me, while a make a bed dummy and sneak my way over to the armory. Then you will head to the ship because you volunteered to go on the mission, and after the engine starts, distract everyone again to delay takeoff, giving me time to sneak into the storage part in the back of the ship with my Meka." Genji didn't say anything for a moment until he finally got this thoughts together.

"It could work. Assuming you learn well and quickly. And if you reveal yourself, then I had no part in this. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Alright, stand up. Two key factors of being stealthy is to be light on your feet and always stay with the darkness…."

 _ **5:30PM**_

Angela walked into the med bay to find Hana asleep in her bed, as much as she hated to do it, she had to wake her up to check on her recovery. She tried on Hana's forehead lightly trying not to disturb her too much. "Hana? Hana I need to check on you so you'll begin to wake up…"

"Yeah yeah doc I'm up…."

"Come on now Hana, maybe a bit more enthusiasm than that? We're getting Valkyr back today! You'll be able to see her soon you know."

"Yeah I am excited for that but I'm just really tired, I'm probably just gonna sleep for the night after this if you don't mind."

"That's fine Hana, I'll make sure you don't get disturbed. Your wound is looking much better now, not much longer you'll have to stay here! Now I'll leave you be, rest well."

"Thanks Angie." Shortly after the conversation, Genji entered the room as planned.

"Angela! May I speak with you before we leave?"

"Of course Genji! Rest well Hana." Angela left the room with Genji leaving Hana alone.

Acting quickly, Hana threw herself out of bed and stuffed blankets onto the bed to create a dummy so nobody would know she's gone without a closer look. She then left the room through another door and quietly made her way down the halls using techniques Genji had taught her. She sprinted without a sound, shut off lights in order to sneak past teammates, weaved between objects and always stuck to the shadows. Eventually she found herself in the armory, she quickly grabbed her mech and got inside. Luckily, the landing pad for the ship was very close to the armory, she only need to wait for the engine to start. It didn't take long for Genji to get back to the ship as the engine had started, Hana waited a few seconds for the distraction and flew out of the armory. She had gotten directly behind the loud ship, she saw Genji talking to everybody in front and have Hana a free pass into the storage section of the ship.

With a silent thank you to Genji, Hana waited to get to her destination as the ship took off.

Valkyr could only watch as Sombra worked away at whatever this "modification" was. She was fairly certain that no matter what it was it wasn't going to be good. Sombra stood up and walked over to her and held a cube in her face.

"Good news! It's just about done, soon enough this will be inside you and then I can get to work on that little mind of yours. Oh, I can't wait!" Sombra was like a child on Christmas Eve, constant excitement and practically shaking in anticipation. Valkyr would be scared, but she only felt angry. She wanted to scream and fight back, but her restraints were made by Sombra specifically for her. They used similar tech to what Sombra uses for hacking, and they're constantly in effect while on her.

"Now I suppose I should probably tell you what I'm going to do to you. Well, it's a surprise, so I'm not going to." Valkyr let out the closest thing to an annoyed groan as she could. "Oh come now! Don't be like that, you'll find out soon enough right?" Sombra was touching Valkyr's face and speaking the way a mother would to an upset child. It infuriated her, she stared swords into the Mexican woman's eyes, craving for her blood to coat the walls. "Ohohoho! Let's calm down a bit ok? I can practically feel your rage…. I suppose if you want to know that badly, I can find you a little hint. After I'm done making your new modifications, you can thank me later by the way, I'm going to work on your mind itself. And let's just say, it'll be rather hard for you to ignore me after that." Sombra walked back to her workstation, giggling the whole way.

 _Hana, please… Hurry..._


End file.
